High School DXD: Beyond
by Kelvis Townsend1
Summary: Of all the deities and monsters they've encountered, nothing could prepare them for the things that will change their lives forever as their constant battles have caused something to arrive that will test them physically emotionally and mentally as not everything is what it seems...or ever was (Warning: Some chapters may contains disturbing content that may not suit readers)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Frontier**

**Summary: The year is 2016 in the town of kuoh, the Gremory peerage are currently in a time of peace & relaxation, all has been well in the recent times...but something has come to change everything they know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD or Any material within this story**

As Issei walks to the ORC room, he reminsces upon his time growing after being transformed into a devil and becoming known as the powerful Red Dragon Emperor wielder.

As he knocks on the room door having been opened by the humble young blonde nun turned devil known as Asia Argento as she says "Issei you made it here early today".

He responds with a smile "Yeah well the other classmates were giving me the eye after they thought I had been peeking in the girls locker room hehe" and she giggles while he notices the others who were present as well. One being a youthful Buxom redhead girl known as Rias Gremory who had been sitting on the sofa, another next to her being a youthful black haired seemingly more endowed girl named Akeno Himejima.

Next Issei sees a young blonde boy who had been cleaning his blade sitting in a chair named Kiba Yuuto, and the chair on the opposite side of the room was being held by a small white haired girl sporting cat like ears named Koneko Toujou.

The first to speak was Rias who welcomed Issei with a smile by saying "Good Aftenoon Issei" as she stood up and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him as she kissed his lips.

Upon seeing this, Akeno smirked as she too stood to walk to Issei and pushed Rias away stealing him away with a hug as his face pressed against her chest as Rias says in dismay "Akeno! what are you doing!?" only for Akeno to reply with a smile "Hehe why should buchou get to have all the fun, besides I was the first to lick his skin after all". The two then began a tug of war for the young man as he pleaded "Whoa whoa! easy ladies you're gonna tear off my ar-" as he is cut off by a sound all familiar to the group.

As the sound echo through the halls they stood up in curiousity and uncertainty as the two girls let go of Issei and Koneko says "Did i just a hear a-" who too had been cut off as the door bursted open from a huge explosion that shattered the door in half.

Soon as they realize what happened they prepare themselves for a fight with everyone in their battle positions as issei activates his sacred gear saying "Boosted Gear!", Kiba unleashing his Holy Devil Sword. Then as the smoke clears, they are met with the appearance of a small white pig running into the room confusing the group in amazement. The first to speak was Rias who said bewildered "Is that really a pig?!" as she looked at it dumbfounded.

The pig noticed the group staring at it and lets out a loud eerie distorted squeal hurting their ears as it runs into a corner in a look of fear. As the squealing ceases, Kiba says staring at it "Something's not right about it, no pig sounds like that I know of" and Asia responds "The poor thing looks afraid of something".

Koneko then includes "Yeah but it's not what caused that blast just now and I sense two energies approaching fast" and Issei said "Whatever they are i'm ready to kick some ass".

Suddenly in the blink of an eye, two tall figures step into the room holding futuristic like rifles, both wearing white gas mask covering their entire head a white shirt and red tie underneath a black lab coat with red pants and blue boots as one says in a deep masculine voice "Get back here you little shit you're gonna get our pay deducted big time" as he fires at it releasing a beam of purple light from the mysterious weapon as the pig winces seeing eminent death approaching.

As the shot is fired the beam bends around the group before they could react, Asia forms a barrier around the pig deflecting it into a wall.

The pig then looks up at the former nun in a look of curiousity and the other figure says in a feminine italian accent voice saying in panic "aw shit the devils can see us oh fuck forget getting paid now that this happening we're so fired, quick grab it before they-oof!" as she is hit by a swift punch in the gut by Koneko's fist sending the female flying out the doorway.

The man next to her says in sudden amusement "Hah toasty oh fu-" as Issei move to attack with an unleashed Escalon but barely misses the man as he ducks sliding beneath the blade. Rias then fires a small blast of Destruction at the man who is hit in the side as he falls in pain saying "Dammit that hurt you smug cunt!". As he says this she quickly appears standing over the man and says coldly "I will only ask once, stand down or we will put you down so make a wise decision, now!".

The man says chuckling on the ground "i've had trips to the bathroom that put me in worse shape kid, but if this is all you got" as she notices no real damage in shock as the man trips her with a powerful kick to the knee and says now standing over her as she stares shocked and says with another soft chuckle "Then you earthbound demons are really weaker than the rest".

Akeno moves in to attack with a burst of lightning as she's hit in the back by what appears to be a metal rod sending the queen sliding across the floor as the female figures drags an unconscious Koneko in the room saying "Not only that they have our fear misunderstood dude" tossing her down on the floor next to Akeno who is wincing in pain.

The man turns his attention to Asia still protecting the pig saying "Now that you see yours chances we'll be taking that-" as he is cut off again by a flurry of blade swings by Kiba . He then says "Kid just give me a chance to-shit, jeez calm the fuck down for two seconds damn" as his coat is cut on his arm leaking a black substance. The female looks in surprise at this and says "Dumbass you got cocky as usua-" as Issei goes for a hit with his blade as she evades it and says to her "I don't know who you are or what you want but nobody hurt my friends and potential harem!" as she says "Hah gay I fucking knew it!". Realizing what she has said Issei turns red in embarrassment he yells "I didn't mean Kiba dammit!" and tries to hit her again with more power as his boosted gear says "BOOST BOOST!".

She remarks while dodging effortlessly "Sure you didn't, someone's in the closet much" and stops to catch the blade in her hand and lifts him up throwing into a wall saying "Fuck this im killing it, another waste of time" and pulls out her gun and fires a barrage of beams at the barrier's direction.

As the beam reaches the barrier, the barrage suddenly disappears into thin air as if it was never shot confusing a tearing up Asia who flinces away but looks up realizing no impact was made. Then everyone stands still as they notice it as well and then the man falls to his knees and takes off his mask revealing a bald noseless grey skinned creature with sharp teeth and huge black eyes saying in a fearful voice "no...no we didn't mean to start a fight here, we did what you asked...please we are the last of our kind...please don't do this, spare us please you...promised we would see our home again".

Upon the creature saying this the female remove her mask as well revealing a creature of similiar features but with red lips crying as she says "Why...why are you doing this" as she falls to her knees and begins to turn into dust shouting "NOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON US, WE DID THIS FOR YOU...WE JUST WANTED OUR HOME BACK!".

The ORC group stare in horror as both figures begin fading away as the pig leaps out the barrier and through an open window while they remain focused on the scene before them and Asia says "what's happening to them guys!?. No one responded to her words as the two beings are faded away in terror by an unknown force and Issei says nervously "Buchou, what is this?" and Rias says in shock "I..I don't know, this isn't anything i've ever seen or been told of". Then as the two figures vanish, the broken door began to move and somehow repaired itself as if it were never damaged, leaving the terrified group in silence.

After a long moment of silence, two girls and a small boy and a tall man bolt through the opened door, one girl with green hair in pigtails holding a sword of light named Irina Shidou, another with blue short hair with a red bang holding a giant blue & gold sword named Xenovia Quarta , who were ready for battle after hearing the attack from nearby.

Along with them stood a young albino boy with short white hair and fangs named Gaspar Vladi, who looked nervous but concerned about the commotion and then a man with black hair and blonde bangs named Azazel spoke up and said in concern "You kids alright, I sensed three powerful unknown energies in the area but vanished from my detection, what happened here?".

Rias spoke up "We...we don't know, two creatures were in here trying to catch this pi-" but suddenly she notices the pig was gone and couldn't sense it anymore and said "What the- there was a pig just here...hold on did you say you sensed three energies". Azazel responded "Yes I did, wait a minute a pig?! Are you serious Gremory?!" to which Issei rubs his arm and says "Dead serious man, it couldn't have escaped the barrier unless" and Koneko gets up and interjects with suspicion "Unless my instincts were right and that was no normal pig after all".

Xenovia then asks putting her sword in a portal "Then what were the other two?" and Rias says "We don't know, they look nothing like anything we've seen but they were incredibly strong enought to take us on". Irina then says "That is very troubling especially if they did that in broad daylight, what did they-" and then Rias shouted suddenly "Dammit we don't know ok!...I'm sorry it's just that what happened to them wasn't right...they sounded like they were doing something they didn't want to do before they vanished due to an unknown force and I tried to sense what it was but when I did I..I..".

Gaspar asked shakened "What happened Rias?" and she gulped hanging her head down hiding her fear and said slowly "I saw what could be dozens of other worlds with other lifeforms...fading away in dust like them...I saw myself in a nightmare like version of earth...all of you were there but you all were not you anymore...it made our many wars seem like paradise in comparsion and I saw a glimpse of four gigantic beings in the skies looming much bigger than the earth as if they had no interest in the chaos...that's all i'm willing to say for now".

As the group hears this news their eyes grow wide in shock and worry for their leader, Issei says in an intimidated voice "Buchou" and Akeno quickly embraces her friend and says "Say no more Buchou, you've done enough for now let me help you to the couch" and Rias looks at her and forms a smile saying in somewhat relief "Th-thank you Akeno, you are truly a great help" and she replies with her trademark smile"That's why i'm here Rias, always" as she helps her sit down. Irina responds "Dear God, that can't be real, I must report this to Lord Michael at once, this could be the Khaos Brigade's work".

Azazel stares at everyone and then rubs his chin saying in amazement "Other worlds with life, could be possible since their are other planets out there, perhaps leaders of all factions should learn of this new developments since this could be the work of our enemies, I will make arrangements with your brother as well as the others to have a meeting about this". But suddenly a melancholic voice says "No need Azazel, I can tell you what is happening here" as a small girl with raven haired wearing a gothic black dress known the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis, appears in the center of the room with a melancholy facial expression.

Azazel first speaks up saying in surprise "Ophis, what are you doing here?" and she replies "I have some answers for you, the others will be waiting as well for us once we've reached the Black Knight space station, it's time you learned the truth about why Trihexa exists and who did that to those creatures you saw, though I dread if the one responsible finds us , i'll be forced to fight and this entire omniverse will as well if we want to keep existing". Issei raises a brow "Exist? Omniverse? Space Station? What do you mean Ophis?" and she looks at him and says "Patience, first we must go and then talk" and opens a rift signaling everyone to follow.

_**Meanwhile on another far away planet...**_

We then come to an unknown world glowing white where flying vehicles zoom past the skyless atmosphere over a futuristic city and a dark skinned man with a moustache and goatee sitting in a pure white room and in a floating chair made of what appears to be moving galaxies wearing a black sunglasses and a black suit with a red tie and white wingtip shoes and long overcoat covered with the same material as the chair who stares out the window.

He then stands up lighting up a blunt as he smokes it saying "Told them one more screw up and boom you're fired but no one wants to hear that and they didn't even kill that pig who stole my watch" as he inhales the blunt hard. The man then summons a hologram speaking to a dark skinned girl saying "Hey sweetie i'll be home a bit late tonight ok gotta pig to catch and don't tell your mother ok, don't wanna risk getting yelled at for doing random shit" and she says with a smirk "Try not to blow up the planet this time old man, remember you used to live there so no going overboard and hey! that's my wee-" and he quickly shuts it off.

The man then says with one more inhale and smiles saying "Think i'll use a spaceship this time just to enjoy the sights, EVON" and computerized voice says "Yes sir?" and he says "Beam me up scotty and set a course for earth " and the voice says "Word" as he is transported to a ship and says "One more thing play my earth homecoming playlist". EVON says "Playing" as the song 'The Rubberband man by The Spinners' begins to play as he begins singing loudly while smoking his blunt "~Hey yall prepare yourself for the rubberbaaannnd, man, you never heard a sound like the rubberbaaaand man, your bound to lose control when the rubberband starts to jammm!~" as the ship takes off for earth.

**A/N: First time doing one of these in years so i hope i still got some talent here and had fun coming up with this after one crazy night. Anyways chapter 2 will definitely be here soon and might include pairings but nothing too crazy. With this new OC of mine There will alot of eerie horror/psychological horror, adventure, scifi, smoking and drinking and comedy/dark comedy aspects around so it's gonna be a wild ride from here on out. See all you readers in the next chapters and hope you enjoy the story and feel free to leave any reviews free of judgement. **


	2. Chapter 2: Virtual Insanity

** Chapter 2: Virtual Insanity**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the material nor it's characters**

**_2109 A.D -Titan Settlement Site #3_**

_It was during time humans had been allowed to settle amongst the stars by its new enforcers, a mysterious legion who conquered the universe in what appeared to be moments to most who had survived it's terrible onslaught of 2020 on the Earth. Now in the slums of the saturn moon Titan, an armored woman with short unkemped blonde hair, sporting an eyepatch over a scarred eye, marches down the road surrounded by a ruined extraterrestrial town with electric sign sparking everywhere._

_Behind the woman is a 12 red black and white armored masked group of soldiers with a Z-insignia attached to their shoulders holding futuristic shotgun like weapons nearly alien in appearance. One of the soldiers to her right said lowly over a comlink "Colonel we've reached our target awaiting orders" as she replied "Hold positions and await my every command lieutenant" as the soldier said "Understood roger that._

_Then the woman walked to the door of a small makeshift home and kicked it in and yelled "Come on out I know your here fallen one!" to which no response was made as she quickly searched the small home. She then clicked a button in her ear and said "Move up search the place up and down now!" as they said "Roger move up!" as they begin the relentless search. The woman then started sweating and sees a light behind a bookcase and quickly shoves it over, to her shock the source of the light led to another door which had been blocked with a security scanner. She then removed her eyepatch revealing a robotic eye as it lit up with a redlight which seem to scan the scanner._

_After a few moments the door opened as she hid away her eye behind the patch and opened the door to a hidden laboratory with an injured black haired woman wrapped in tattered cloth desperately limping away from a dead soldier heading towards a black void. The Colonel stunned by the scene quickly pulled out an electric pistol shouting at the woman "Don't move or i'll shoot with lethal force"holding the aimed weapon. The woman turned around with a blank withered stare and said plainly "Why surrender, you didn't give Issei a chance to su-" the colonel said "You think we would want that again, his power was too unstable and my father and yours gave the word and i did what was necessary for all factions to survive!"._

_The woman formed a grin trickling with blood saying " Listen to yourself, you sound just like Empress Kate, the monster who damn near killed you after turning you into one of them". The Colonel reading her gun saying "And it made us sisters, you , me and the others, we were more loved by him than by our own family and you stand here betraying his benevolent gifts he left for us and her majesty, last chance stand down Raynare! Now!". She then stood up straight and said blankly "I have always had sisters many places ive been...but your not one of them anymore Argento and i refuse to live in this forsakened world any longer" as she jumped into the dark void disappearing into it. The armored soldiers filled the room ready to follow when a now older Asia says "Fall back the bait was taken" as they stop and form up in two single file lines._

_A soldier then walks up and says "Colonel incoming holocom message from her heiress" who then hold out a triangular device that projects a tall dark chocolate skinned slender woman with dark brown pinned up bun hairstyle who wears a modernized metallic black & red kimono and has a chrome like snake laying on her neck. The woman then spoke in a nonchalnt calm voice "Lemme guess, bitch fucking ran right Asia?"and asia bowed saying calmly and deeply "Yes my Empress, which means she's been recruited by our banished sister too"._

_Kate then laughing says "Whoa easy how you kiss my ass ok cutie, almost made me break ranks if you catch my drift plus it be weird since we are in relations" causing the latter to blush making other soldiers hold in laughter. Asia then clears her throat "So with that this means she'll lead us right to our missing sister before he finds her first" as Kate responds "Good good all is well and hopefully I can have a nice talk with little Ms. Rebellous once we are alone again,"._

_As they continue to converse, Asia asks nervously "So um, how is Akeno doing back on earth lately" and Kate smile and says bubbily "Perfect, she's collected 67 million souls amongst the guilty for the feast and has embraced her real self as well, and even led an assault on the resistance post on jupiter but no sign of Rias either"._

_As she hears this news, the older Asia then says "I knew she would come around, and even racked up a good number of tribute to the great one". Kate says with a chuckle "Want some water with that?!" and Asia says confused "Why?" and she replies "Cause you are undeniably thirsting to get laid heh!". Asia then says in embarrassment "Empress not in front of my unit!" and Kate says "Well job well done ok so head back to base because it looks like dad he has another existence in his sights but it's different this time"._

_She raises her brow and says in wonder "W-what do you mean different?!"and Kate says with a serious look "It's like something he wants is there and he doesn't want us to know". Asia then says "Could he have found her already?" and kate retorts "I certainly hope not...I was his firstborn and I will remain his number one or I will show you to my little sister and she is not as forgiving as I, now run along my dear Asia". Asia bows and says quietly hiding her fear "Yes my empress, men move out!" and they say "Sir yes sir!" and begin to leave the building, Asia then uses the hologram device now on her wrist to call a woman with jet black hair who appeared on a small screen. The woman appeared to be facepainted in blood, with bits of flesh on her cheeks as she was still chewing on something as soldiers in the background stood over bound demons who cried in fear of the captors with some looking injured severely._

_The woman then said in a deep monotone voice "This is fleet commander Himejima reporting the fugitives of Mars have been subdued, shall we terminate them and collect payment. Asia then says "Bring half of them to the moonbase for blending, they will remodified and will be transported to earth to be the new colonization units once they've been changed". The new Akeno asks with her usual smile "and the other half?"as Asia says "Do as you wish old friend, make sure to clean the site up for extraction"as she replies with a wider grin revealing sharp rows of teeth saying in a sinister high tone "Excellent over and out," as she quickly cuts comunnication._

_She turns her attention to the captives and says loudly with a wicked cackle "Snack time boys do what you like for tonight we feast on half of these beasts, tear at their flesh" as she picks up a red haired demon man by the throat "And do make sure you relish in their delicacy, for nights on mars and can get quite cold when alone". The soldiers then take off their masks revealing lizard like beings humanoid in nature underneath, both male and female as they roar in excitement, causing the demons to look in fear of their coming demise._

_Meanwhile Asia and her soldiers board hovering spacecrafts readying for launch as she wonder to herself with a sigh as she sits on a chair inside the craft. She then removes her eyepatch and looks in her reflection saying "He does love us, but what is his deal about them, why does he work so hard to reunite Raynare with Ophis" ._

_**Present time 2016 A.D 4:30 P.M. 50 miles above Earth's atmosphere, Black Knight Station**_

After the encounter with Ophis, the ORC arrive with her in a huge dome shape room with people in rubber spacewear without helmets moving about through doors that appear to apper upon contact. Ophis then looks around and turns to the group and says "Welcome to the Black Knight space station research facility" as they look around in amazement and awe. The first to speak was Issei who said in excitement "Holy shit you weren't kidding, hold up how are we even breathing right now!?" and she said with a smirk "Since your a devil you don't need oxygen or carbon dioxide as a human would and even if you did there is an artificial atomsphere generator for that". He then rubs his head feeling foolish saying "Heh I knew that, just wanted clarification" as he chuckled.

Irina then said "You gotta admit this is so incredible I mean look at this place it's like a video gamer's dream" noting on seeing a robot carrying crates through a nearby corridor. Ophis then points to a pair of double doors and says "Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall ,Baraqiel, Venelana and Zeoticus, as well as Vali Lucifer await us in there for this moment of crisis". As she says this, the group look at each other in uncertainty as Rias spoke up "Then lets not keep them waiting any longer" as she walks towards the door signaling the rest to follow. As they reach the door that automatically opens before they make contact , they are met with many familiar faces.

Three of these being a man similar to Rias in appearance, one with a youthful genderswap apperance of Rias named Sirzechs Lucifer her older brother, another older man with sleek long red hair a goatee sporting a white suit named Zeoticus Lucifer, father of the two who stood beside a woman with light red hair named Venelana his wife. Next sat a girl wearing what appeared to be a cosplay witch outfit with black hair named Serafall Leviathan and beside her sat a large man with dark hair and rough face named Baraqiel. Finally , in a corner sat a young man with white hair a v-neck sweater named Vali Lucifer.

Ophis then says "I've brought them as promised" as Sirzechs replies "Thank you, it's time they knew what this all is" as Rias looks and says "What is this brother? Was this for the khaos bridage?". He thens says "Have a seat everyone, for what you are about to hear may change the way you see everything " as they move to take seats around the futuristic chamber.

Next to speak was Zeoticus who said with a serious look "As some of may know, the beast known as Trihexa is the most dangerous creature that we are supposed to face" as he pauses and continues "But what we didn't know until now it's destructive capabilities were made to cause the events of 666 so another may not find us interesting". As they hear this, Rias says with suspicion "Father , who was that who hurt those we encountered, was it one of the four?" and as she says this he looks up in surprise "I see you tried to look yourself, so you saw it too".

She then looks at him in shock realizing he knew what he was talking about "How long have you known about...that?!" and he quickly replies "Longer than i hoped never to tell you this" as he looks at her in worry. Venelana then speaks up "Rias please hear us out, we didn't want you to know what we discovered becuase it took us so long to understand it ourselves" and Ophis then says "Silent everyone as I will tell you all you need to know". Soon everything goes quiet as Ophis says "The four you saw are what were keeping us in a loop of time where we repeat the same events time and time again" and pauses to continue "But when I realize this, I begin to remember things even I had not known myself, and then I got a glimpse at what I assume to be their master".

Xenovia then speak to say "Wait a moment, so aren't we still repeating everything by doing this?!" and then another voice said soothingly "It would appear we are now in a timeline unset by fate & destiny". As everyone looks in the voice's direction, they are met with a man with blonde hair with a glowing aura and several wings spreaded out and Irina says in surprised "Lord Michael,you're here" with a bow.

Azazel then blurts out "Ok so let me get this right, things that were supposed to happen aren't happening but how is possible that we know now?". Vali says "Ophis Sirzechs and myself had been informed we needed to see the truth and we have been able each time reality is about to repeat and finally when we officially broke the cycle of reality by stopping each event that lead to the events of 666 by remembering each event". Akeno then asks "Who gave this information and how did they know?" and the leaders looked at each other and Baraqiel spoke and said "Raynare, the one who brought Issei and all of you together".

At this news Issei stood up in total shocked and said "Raynare...is back.." as he looked into the ground. Rias stood next to him staring at her elders yelling "ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR MINDS, SHE KILLED HIM AND ASIA AND WOULDN'T BE HERE IF-" who was quickly interrupted by a silver haired maid named Grayfia Lucifuge "We know but this is not what you think, she was found alive".

As they both hear this they begin to ease up a bit and Rias says confused "What? How? I obliterated her"and Vali says "We thought so too but then a rift opened in the dimensional gap where Ophis found her covered in an unknown black substance and asked her where she came from and she told Ophis 'Angels don't die, they meet the end of the line' and Ophis immediately informed me as she scanned her memories and together we built this place".

As everyone hears this, Koneko then asks "My sister Kuroka, where is she now" as Vali says "She went somewhere after hissing at the body of Raynare saying she would be back with help and heard nothing back since" to which gave the young nekomata a worried look. Zeoticus then says "Then in secret I let certain individuals of each faction in on this development during numerous restarts and after restart 102, we noticed individuals like the ones you encountered were watching us all no matter where we were, leaving them unaware of this place as they do not know we have learned to expand our eyes to the confines of space".

Then Asia asks in wonder "How did you guys keep this a secret?" and Sirzechs says "Raynare designed this place based on the technologies from the place she was after you defeated her and has been here since" as he nods to Baraqiel who stands up. He then walks over to a button that he presses opening a sliding down door revealing a woman with long loose black hair who wore thin framed glasses and a lab coat with a black turtleneck and skirt and black pointed toed high heels. The woman then spoke up and said "I know we first met as enemy but that no longer has meaning, since now you have an idea what we deal with" as she scanned the room, staring into the eyes of an enraged Issei.

Issei then summons his boosted gear at the fallen angel and says "I don't care about that, I want you gone after everything you did!" as he prepares himself to engage. She then stares unfazed and says "Sit down Hyoudou, you don't want to do that at my level now" as she spreads her wings, revealing she now has six wings, surprising everyone. Azazel then says in amazement "Wow, are you sure you're the right Raynare, you definitely are stronger than the one I know" and she says with a smile "The same way you are still a perverted idiot, then yes".

Rias then signals Issei to stand down to which he reluctantly does as she asks "So why involve us, why any of this?" as Serafall then says "Because we know whoever is in charge of those four is coming for Raynare and Ophis for unknown reasons". As they hear these words, an alarm goes off around the station causing everyone to tense up as a computerized voice says "**WARNING! ANOMALY DETECTED IN THE VICINITY**!". Raynare rushes towards a nearby panel and projects a screen viewing space as a small object zooms across it revealing a fast moving ship. She then says "Spaceship incoming towards the station we can't target it from here it's too fast" as the ORC get up in action and feels a crash shaking the station. The station alarm then says "**WARNING PERIMETER BREACH! INTIATING LOCKDOWN PROTOCOL**!" as windows are sealed off from the view of space.

As the lockdown begins, several guards assemble to a corridor as a guard says to the group over a intercom "My lords, permimeter breach at the docking station and you may wanna see this!". Within moments they arrive to guards surrounding a crashed white ship with a man holding a blunt dangling out the front who leans up slowly saying " I hope you got...insurance" as he passes out. As they see this, guards carry the man out the wreckage and lay him on the ground and they see on his coat back has a red Z-insignia.

He slowly opens his eyes to see the others staring at him as he see says slowly and calm pointing "It's... it's you" with his finger pointing at Ophis "Daughter...i've found you" as he passes out again. As everyone hears the man's words, Ophis looks at the man in a rare confused look and says "I...I remember you..but how can this be?"

**A/N: And so the journey begins as the mysterious man arrives to meet the group, with some answers raising more questions, what does this mean for the man in question and Ophis?, find out soon in chapter 3 and hope you enjoy the story**


	3. Chapter 3: Rock Dust Light Star

**Chapter 3: Rock Dust Light Star**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the material nor it's characters**

As the room stares at the wrecked scene being repaired by several crew members aboard the station. The group rushes down a corrider feet behind the medics carrying the new mysterious man via stretcher as the first to speak is Issei who says "How in the world is this guy still alive, a crash like that should've had him near death".

Rias walking fast in motion with the others says "No telling but I sense no energy from him yet so it's safe to assume he had a contingency for this somehow to live through it". Raynare with eyes focused on the man says "That coat he was wearing is made from the same energy that brought me here, he might be the linked to the one whom we spoke that would come". The next to speak out was Venelena who said "We'll soon find out what's going on but I can't help but feel like I know this man"

With all these questions in mind they soon reach the infirmary room where a space suited worker says through a mask "Please remain outside until the procedure is done, you may watch through the observery window" to which Sirzechs says "Understood, keep us updated on any signs of him coming to" as the worker silently nods and rushes into the room.

As the door shut a red sign over it glows saying "Locked" as Zeoticus says "Ok, while repairs are being made and the man is being examined, I and the others will let you kids have your questions answered by Raynare while we check on a few matters relating to the situation at hand, she has much to explain to you all". As the elders of the group begin to walk away, Serafall winks back at them saying "Play nice you guys no fighting no matter what hehe" and turns to follow the others.

Then the ORC group all face Raynare as Rias speaks first and says coldly "First question, are you the same Raynare who murdered Issei and Asia" to which she replies "Yes, the same one, I remember that clearly". Issei who had been staring into the Raven haired Fallen says angrily "Give us one reason you should live because despite what the rest might think, I don't trust you for shit". Raynare simply stared calmly at the young teen and said "Because the last thing I remember from the other universe was living in a place of pure terror, I thought you might be pleased to know I've suffered greatly at the hand of a cruel harsh place I can't describe even to my own understanding".

As she says this, Issei then calms slightly keeping his eyes locked on her as Rias says abruptly with hesitation in her words "You were in that horrible place I saw...weren't you?". Raynare with a surprise look responded in shock "How much did you see Gremory? Did anything there look back at you?!" as she shook her head and said "No, why is that?". The fallen angel replied "If any of four those things saw you, you would be sent there never to return". As the others stare shocked hearing this information, Xenovia asks "Ok so let me get this right, you came from 'that place' and there are some kind of things are looking for you but what do the repeats mean and most importantly how does Ophis factor into this?".

She responds "Shortly after Ophis found me, my mind was slowly draining before she could learn everything and only fed me the memories she was able to scan before it all vanished, as far as i'm aware of the repeats, something has been purposely keeping us bounded to the events that we have lived 302 times over and over again and now the repeats don't happen anymore after we became aware of it, figures like the ones you met start examining us in secret, what makes this strange is we've never knew they had a 'boss' until now".

Everyone's jaw drops as they hear this news and Kiba says "Still doesn't tell us why are those things after Ophis" as a melancholic voice says "Because that's my creator, the man who lays in that room is what made me". They turn around to Ophis who is standing behind them with a frown as she continues "When i first found you I sensed an energy much like my own, then I remembered being taught how to use my powers by him in a place unknown even to me" and then she drops a black tear "I remember him taking my doll and locking me in the dimensional gap saying he would come back for me but... never came back for me"

Asia looks worriedly at Ophis and says "Poor Ophis..." but is interrupted by a spike of intense energy erupting from the infinity dragon as she says in an echoeing voice "I'll never forgive him making me like this". She then walks towards the infirmary door and bursts it open with her energy wave as Raynare says standing in the way "Stand down Ophis, don't do what I think you are about to do" as she replies "Out of my way" and smacks the fallen angel into a wall with brute force.

As Ophis steps inside the doctors steer clear in fear of what might happen to them as she steps closer to the unconscious man forming a ball of black energy saying furiously "Now you will pay for that in agony!". As she goes in to hit him with the ball of energy , the man blows his breath causing it to dissipate as she stares shocked at the development. The ORC also remain still as they witness it from the entrance as they rush to aid Raynare who stands up from her injury surprised at the man who has opened his eyes staring around the room.

The man then looks at Ophis standing over him as he says plainly "Hey could ya gimme a little breathing room, a few lifetimes of being separated and you already trying to kill me baby girl". He then sits up and puts his thumb in his mouth and blows his breath that causes his body to bloat momentarily and immediately deflates saying "Ok that takes care of injuries, now where my coat" and looks at the group and says snarky "Hey which one of you took my shit, was it you string bean with Ddraig inside his jizzatron 5000?". Issei then says stunned "Wh-what did you just call my arm?!" and he replies standing towards them "You know that thing you use on your laptop at night genius, no wonder you have low ratings".

Akeno then says with her trademark giggle "Oh my little Issei is a known pervert even in space" and Koneko says in disbelief "I expect nothing less from the pervert"making the others chuckle a bit from the spectacle. After a brief second, Ophis aims a strong punch to the man only for it to be blocked by his index finger as he says "Sweetie hold the phone for two minutes I just woke up geez, you always were one to throw a tantrum about everything even after 6 billion years". She silently stares t him aiming another punch to his chest retorting with a surprisingly loud tone "You monster! I don't care that you made me i'll destroy this whole world to get rid of you!" only for him to dodge it again as he reaches for his belt.

The man now holding a belt says with a straight face "Ok at first I was cool but now you're just being a disrespectful brat, last chance calm down now or I'll make you" as he twirls it around like a pair of nunchaku saying "What's it gonna be?". Ophis now increasing her power causing the station to rattle violently yells "TRY IT!" as she rushes towards him with great speed as he shakes his head in disappointment replying "Ok then, everyone look away and close your ears, this is gonna get ugly".

As she is about to make contact, he effortlessly dodges to catch her arm from behind as he raises his belt hitting her posterior with several swift cracks saying in between strikes "I did, alot to find, you and you got, the nerve , to act a damn fool, towards me like that, now calm down, and behave for once!"as she screams in pain with each hit. As he stops hitting her, she falls to the floor holding herself while the others stare with unease as they witness the defeat of the mighty Dragon God herself not sure what else is come. The man then puts on his belt saying facing the others "All is forgiven, you'll feel fine in a few minutes and now I suppose you're all wondering what's going on here and I aim to tell you everything."

They all stand bewildered by the event that just took place and Irina breaks the silence by saying calmly "How about telling us just who and what you are". He says walking up to them with a small smirk "Very well, I am the oldest known being you'll ever meet, my name is Zamiel or Z for short, though many insist on calling me th-" as he is interrupted by a voice "The nothing King, the legends are true...". The voice is revealed to be a shocked Vali Lucifer as Zamiel says "So you know me kid, you must have broken free of the cycle too like the others here, by the way i'm not a king so no formalities please". Vali says "I've seen inscriptions in many places of a being of power dwarfing all the realms combined but never thought it to be true, you are revered as a force to be feared" .

Akeno hears this, as her knees quiver in disbelief as she utters "No way, you are him, Mother said you were just a myth to scare the gods" as he retorts "Afraid not, it's me in the flesh, though i'm not your enemy as you've been told in myth". Then as he explains this, the elder deities arrive as they take notice of a destroyed room with the man now awake and Baraqiel says in wonder "What happened here, did you do-" but stops as he gets a good view of Zamiel as if something came to mind and Zamiel says casually "Ah Baraqiel, been a while since I saw you, age wasn't kind to you at all".

He then says slowly as he immediately bows "Please forgive me, I did not know it was you in this form". Akeno looks at her father in suspicion and asks "How do you know him Father, what have you not told me?" and he says with his head down "The one before you was the benefactor of the Fallen Angels, our true founder and liberator during the great war". Irina then hears this and unleashes her holy sword pointing it at Zamiel saying in anger "You were the one who disrupted heaven?! The one who separated God from his children!?" and he says jokingly "Bingo!" causing her to grip her sword.

Just as she is about to make a move, she is stopped by the arrival of Lord Michael standing in the way as he says "None of you were supposed to know he existed, which is why you never knew the truth, we tried to apprehend Zamiel but he vanished immediately". Zamiel says to the angel "I'm still not apologizing you know that right?" to which is ignored and Zeoticus is seen looking away from him along with the other elder devils and Zamiel then asks "Hey guys, what's eating at you?" as they yell in unison "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT!".

Issei then says "Hold up time out for a second, does everyone know who this is?" and Sirzechs says with angered eyes "Unfortunately we do, Zamiel was our most well kept secret amongst your generation, we hoped you would never meet him". Then Grayfia steps up and barks "Not to mention he ruined our honeymoon and descreited the burial of the Four Great Satans!"and Zamiel replies "To be fair, you guys suck at partying so your welcome and plus you had midgets carrying caskets so of course I laughed the entire time it was fucking hilarious " as he sees his coat on a rack nearby. He then grabs it saying "Finally!" as he pulls out a rolled up blunt from one of the pockets and lights it up saying "Been wanting this for a while now" as he begins to inhale it deeply.

Zamiel then pulls out a pistol from the other pocket and says abruptly "Before we continue this topic, Asia can you take 2 steps to the left now your in the way" as she shakily says "O-okay.." as he quickly fires the spot next to her. As he fires at the unknown area, it is revealed to be the very same pig who started them on their journey who lays shot squealing eerily throughout the room as it oozes a purple liquid melting in it . Rias says to Zamiel "When did you see that, more importantly where did you get the gun, we checked your coat and found nothing" as he replies "See the stars on my coat, I can turn them into weapons by yanking them out of it" as she says "I-i'm not gonna ask this is crazy enough".

The next to speak was Zeoticus who said "Why have you returned, are you the one making us repeat our lives, are you the one after Ophis & Raynare?". Zamiel cracks his neck saying with another blow of his blunt "Yes and no i didn't know they were here until now, but I have come because since you figured out how to break free from your fates & destinies, you've attracted the attention of who i hid you all from, but we can't discuss it here, we will finish this conversation at my place". As they hear this Issei says in confusion "Wait a second dude, i still have so many questions!" and he replies quickly says "No time we gotta go now so hold on your lily magical asses, my ship should've repaired itself by now so lets roll, beam us up EVON".

As everyone hears this, they are all suddenly pulled upwards through a bright portal leading to a ship leaving the room empty. As this happens, a shadow forms on the floor as a hand pulls out of it followed by a woman with a shaved head. The woman then fully stands out the shadow and reveals her medium muscle toned figure, wearing a white skin tight suit with a zipper collar half undone and a metal four pointed star pendant implanted in her forehead. She then scans the room saying "Targets aren't here, but I sense many others to eat aboard this vessel, I am very hungry for flesh" revealing several rows of sharp teeth and two pairs of star painted wings as she says "I must remember i'm Rias no longer, I Davina, the wrath of the one true god, will feast on these traitors in the name of Yahweh!"

**A/N: I know it's been a long time with dealing with life matters but be expecting another shorter chapter by tomorrow, and also some of these may leave you with several questions, but rest assured all will make sense soon enough because in this story not everything's as it seems. Until then I hope you readers will enjoy the story and share your thoughts free of judgement :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Abyss

Chapter 4: Into the Abyss

**Disclaimer: I do not own any materials nor it's characters**

*_**Somewhere in an unknown location***_

_***4 years before the present time**_

A humanoid figure finds their self awakened in a dark room on what appears to be a strange liquid that causes the figure to scream out "Aaaah!" in pain falling limp to the floor as it tries to stand. Then it moans still feeling the sting all over it's body as it feels around for something to grab onto, with seconds to feel it finds a lengthy cloth nearby.

It then slowly pulls the cloth close and begins to wrap itself in it, and shortly after a moment it uses the cloth wrapped around it's entire to crawl on the floor away from the liquid as it says "Wh-what happened, where am I, why does my body feel like it's on fire". Then the figure makes it way out the room only to find itself in a deep red lit corridor as it says shakily "W-what is this place, it's faint but I feel light energy here" as it continues to crawl down the long corridor.

As it presses on for several minutes it then hears the sound of faint crackling in the opposite direction as it says in wonder "A noise, might be someone who knows where I am, hopefully not a foe for I don't have any power left to defend myself". As it crawls towards the noise steadily, it then sees the form of an outline of a small figure as it utters "A-a child, here in a place like this?" as it approaches but something catches it off guard. Much to it's dismay, what stood before the figure was by no means a child, but a contorted creature resembling a melt waxed doll as it screeched a sound of white noise, causing the figure to attempt to crawl away in terror.

The figure looked back as it seen the creature now in a bowlegged pursuit as it continued it screech, as it said "Stay back you monster, who and what are you, answer me!" to which no response was made. The figure then saw 12 other creatures fast approaching from behind the first as it hurried back to the room it awokened from in hopes of finding some way of defense, but it was a short lived thought as it was roughly grabbed by the creatures. The figure then yelled painfully "Get off me!, I'm not your plaything! Stop!" as it kicked at the horde but no avail.

Then one by one, the creatures began biting away at the figure's leg as it howled in a bloodcurling scream "AAAAAHHH! LET ME GOOO!" but they continued as if they heard nothing. The figure then begins to lose hope as it says in it's mind "Is this it? Is this the end of my life, Issei..." as it remembers his face but is abruptly interrupted by a bright light that frightened the creatures who back away from the figure.

The figure then looks up to a skinny white winged creature with only a slender black pair of lips approaching as the others began to flee back down the corridor from where they came as the mysterious one leaned down at it. It then said to the figure "My my, you've been burned to a crisp haven't you, forgive the cherubs they can be very testy at times" as it replied "Wh- who are you, what is all this, answer me?!". The white creature then chuckles and says in a feminine soothful tone "Hehe well, your in the Ulu my dear Rias, our beloved maker has been expecting you, and I am Raziel, angel of secrets".

These words surprise her as she said "B-burned?" and Raziel replies "Yes, Issei really did a number on you and managed to finish the job in a very gruesome way i say". Shocked, the memories of her former state flowed to mind as it remembered saying "I- yes, I remember, he and I were fighting after the civil war of kuoh began, he blamed me for his life turning crazy, he blamed me for the town killing his parents and friends". Raziel's smile grew as the angel said in solemny "Yes, but he is not entirely to blame for your demise, come now, our master awaits you down the hall of repentence, all your questions will be answered there" as it then picks up Rias bridal style with it's 4 fingered long needle like hands.

The angel then faces the hall as it warps around them as they soon reach a white room with nothing but a floor in it with white square floating about. The burned Rias wearily asks "Where is your maker?" as Raziel silently sets her on the floor and fades away without a word. Suddenly Rias hears a deep whisper say with a booming echo "Welcome Rias Gremory of Earth-S" as she asks "W-who said that?" and it replies louder and deeper "I, am Yahweh".

She then says "You lie, God is dead, so show yourself"as it replies "I live, the being you knew as God was merely a vessel to keep an eye on everything, but now that it is gone, I've summoned you before me to serve a purpose". Rias then says now irritated but still weakily "Nobody summons me" but suddenly the room grows wider as a Gigantic eye appears in front of her as the voice says "Then it pleases me to be the first".

Rias then says "State your business with me" as Yahweh says "This is my command, the one responsible for your doom wasn't Issei, but a more troublesome foe by the name Zamiel, he is the one thing, the only thing, that stands in my way of rebuilding the mulitverse in my image, destroy him for me". She then says "What's the catch, what do I get out of this?" and Yahweh says slightly tempered "Your spoiled demeanor is deplorable but very well, I will give you a brand new body & power, a new peerage to lead". Rias then interrupts saying "And?" he quickly replies loudly shaking the space around them "AND NOTHING! You belong to me now".

As she hears this, she then utters "No, I am Rias Gremory, I'm nobody's pawn, especially for an abomination like you, do you hear me, I belong to nobody!". Yahweh then sighs and says plainly "It would seem I misjudged you, proceed to your oblivion" as an enormous black mouth with endless rows of rotating teeth appears suddenly from above her and begins sucking her inside of it. Rias stares horrified as she tries to flee saying "NOOOOO! NO! I- I SUBMIT I ACCEPT YOUR TERMS!" as the sucking ceases, Yahweh then replies in slight delight "Excellent!" as the space around them morphs once more.

Rias then asks between gasps "Just one more thing I need to ask, before we get started here, what can you tell me about this Zamiel". Yahweh giant eye closes and then morphs the space around them again, bringing them into a area with endless amounts of tiny lights as he says "In the beginning, I made the omniverse, i've watched you and your friends fight in many realities, only one of these has met the version of myself you see now and at that time, you all met my only enemy, who's power far exceeds my own, the nothing king" as he shows the dark skinned man known as Zamiel.

Rias watches in silence as the images show Zamiel talking with Issei as they shook hands, then another with him training Akeno and Issei in high speed hand to hand combat. Yahweh then says "He slowly earned the trust of your peers as they accepted forbidden training from him but this union would prove to be the undoing of all you knew".

As he continues, the scene changes to a burning town of Kuoh as people march down the streets towards Kuoh Academy, then it shows the people lifting the lifeless skewered bodies of Gorou and Miki Hyoudou "Shortly after this, the world became aware of the existence of magical beings and Zamiel used this opportunity to give humans the ability to takedown any they deemed a threat, uncaring of the consequences".

She then stares in shock and says in pain "N-no, this can't be true.."as Yahweh replies "Unfortunately it is so, and at the death of his family, many had perished at the hands of a mad welsh dragon that day, including the house of Sitri who tried to steam the dragon's wrath". They both then watch Issei, turned into a complete dragon as his Juggernaut mode took control and ripped viciously through countless people both demon and human alike.

At seeing the scene before her she sat stunned unable to speak. Yahweh then said in a solemn tone "Zamiel then had convinced him you were why they died and one by one he did the same with the rest of your allies that you are the reason behind their suffering, til all who remain by your side were young Kiba Yuuto, the hardened Koneko Toujou, and noble Xenovia Quarta. Then says showing a scene with a massive army "Furious with anger you and many others had raged a war with humans along with the other factions who joined you, but before you could proceed with it further, Issei stood before you and challenged you right at the gates of hell".

Rias then says "Y-yes, I remember now, Issei did this to me" as he replies "Yes, he had sought you out, but he wasn't alone" showing Akeno with both Fallen Angel wings out and a 5'8 short haired blonde wearing black & red body fitted metallic armor. She then notices this and says "I-is that A-asia, how can that be" as said girl unleashes a ground pound knocking back several members of the army. Yahweh says "This is the result of their training, embued with his power she personally wanted to kill you". Then as the new Asia pounded through the army, Akeno then flew into the air unleashed a surge of red lighting at a large group of fallen who tried to subdue her.

Rias then began to form tears, angered by all of the memories and said in a louder tone "Stop!, no more, I remember it all, I remember being burned by the very boy I grew to adore, I remember the death of all those people" as she hollered in sorrow and cried. Yahweh then stared at her and said "I apologize, but I had to ensure you it wasn't any of your fault, Zamiel has been the one pulling the strings through all of this, which is why you must help me destroy him" as the vision then ceased surrounding them in a dark space.

Suddenly, a tentacles caresses her like a child wiping her tears from her burned skin. Yahweh then said "I know you are troubled, I know you only wish to help the demon world to prosper, but now you have a higher calling, so do you Rias Gremory swear to help me save existence from this evil?". She then thought to herself, about her friends and the young hero she shared happy memories with and grew angry thinking of the sight of Zamiel and looked at the eye and said "Where to we begin, my master?". Yahweh then said "Now" as the eye shot a beam of light at her in an instant.

Rias then winced at seeing it but calmed herself realizing she felt no pain from the light and looked at her slow moving hands as they began to heal. Yahweh then said "Before now, you were always building your strength in numbers, but now with this new body you will be strong on your own" as the light began regenerating her and forming a new muscular body than her original.

Then the eye stopped as it finished improving her body and shot a beam of darkness that enveloped her entirely and said "I managed to take a portion of his power and mixed it with my own, you will be the one to wield it and make it yours to stand up to the Nothing King, with this you will be the strongest being in your history to walk the cosmos". Then continued to say "No more will you go under the identity of Rias Gremory, you will be known as Davina, the celestial destroyer and my wrath" as she began to emerge from the darkness.

Rias, now reborn as Davina, came out with a shaved head and bearing a pendant of the morning star in her forehead as a light gleamed from it, forming around her body and made a white skinned tight suit with a zipper collar and boots to match. She then opened her eyes to reveal eyes with stars flowing inside them and got on one knee to the eye as Yahweh said "Now, what is your task my child?" as she replied "To dethrone the Nothing King once and for all, by any means necessary" as a black energy wave leaks from her eyes.

He then says "Good, now you will begin your training along side your new companions who have waited aside patiently with us here". She then says in confusion "Where, I see-" but stops as she see four colossal figures stand tall above her as they say in unison "We are the four seeds of God, defeat us in combat and your orders will be our to follow Davina". She then stares at them and says cracking her neck letting herself adjust to her new energy "Lets get started, come at me all at once" as an unbelievable amount of energy builds up and she charges at them letting out a battle cry "RRRRAAAAA!"

**A/N: I know it's a few days late but here it is, with her new resolve, Davina intends to oppose the man in question, but the question lies will it be enough, the answers and more will come closer to the full circle in the next chapter and as always i hope you enjoy and please share your thoughts free of judgement**


	5. Chapter 5: Hyper Trip

Chapter 5: Hyper Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material nor it's characters**

_**Location- 100,000 light years past the Andromeda Galaxy, present time**_

"Ugh, what just happened" was what the elderly awakening fallen said as he woke atop another body blurred in his vision.

Azazel then heard another voice say "My head, I knew that heinous man would pull a stunt like this" and spoke to it saying "Grayfia that you, I can't see a damn thing".

The next voice to speak was one they both recognized that said "Shit that hurts everyone alright, Rias where are you". Grayfia said "Hyoudou it's you, can you see anything?" and he responded "No but I do feel something big and soft under me, my eyes sting like hell, no offense".

Then the next to speak was Akeno who said "Oh my!, Issei I think, your grabbing my breast, quite the charmer even in danger aren't you?" and he replied "Um, unless it's long like a-" but stopped as he then realized what he was suggesting.

Then Vali Lucifer spoke to say in a hesitant tone "Red Dragon Emperor, if that's you grabbing at me...I'll kill us all in one blast if I have to".

Then Asia said frantically upon adjusting to the voices "Who turned off the lights, I can't see anything someone make it stop!" and as she said this, the rather big group was blasted by a gush of foamy liquid, soaking them all.

Then as the foam ceased, it quickly evaporated as they one by one regained their sight.

As they soon begin to see their surroundings, the moment is short lived as many shout in unison "AAAAHHH!".

The first to speak was Issei who said "Why the fuck was my hand touching you dude, dammit" as he sprawled unknowingly on the floor and Vali said nothing as he did the same.

Then Akeno said with a smile "Kiba, would you kindly remove your hand, you seem to have your hand full" as he immediately saw his hand clutching her left breast.

He then replied shoving himself away saying "My sincerest apologies Akeno" as she sat giggling as she replied "Not a problem, it was actually quite a pleasure".

Azazel then looked around the room as his eyes adjusted and saw that they all ended up in a icy white lit room, whistling in amazement.

He then said "Wow!, wherever we are it certainly outclasses the Black Knight station by alot in tech that's for sure, just look at this stuff!"

At this, everyone present had witnessed the sight too, around them were moving chrome like pillars that resembled DNA models that seemed to be made of liquid.

Beyond the pillars , laid a wall traced in tiny black dots that also seemed to move smoothly in the same manners as the pillars.

Then they all got up from atop each other to take into their surroundings as the next to speak was Irina who said "It can't be, this looks like-" but was cut off by the blonde angel leader who said "The same substances that heaven is composed of...impossible".

The moment was once again short lived as they all felt a large burst of energy from Ophis who arose from beneath them.

She then started lifting off the floor growling angrily "Where..is Zamiel?!" as she was abruptly interrupt by a strange calm male voice "Calm yourself master Ophis, I just cleaned these floors and I won't have you mess them up again".

They all turn to see a floating ball of purple light where the voice orignated as it continued "Good morning, my name is EVON, the A.I control of Vola-1 which is where you are now, I've been awaiting you all to awake for 3 days".

Ophis then said angrily "I don't care, bring your master to me at once!" as it said "Commencing detaining supply launch" as a dart suddenly hits her neck, causing the gothic loli to stumble to ground on her knees.

Vali then looks at this and says angrily "What have you done to her machine?!" as the A.I says "Only what has been instructed, the temporary restraint of her powers, she needs it during her fits".

Azazel then spoke saying "Funny, you say it like you've done it before, why is that?" with a raised confused brow.

EVON then says "Of course, 78 times in the last eons, she's had these since 100 earth years before the 1st rebirth of the omniverse".

Azazel then stares eyes wide as the floor begins to shift underneath them all, causing them to align in a straight line unwillingly.

EVON then says "Please hold all questions til we've reached the bridge, the master awaits you there" as Serafall says "Hey! why can't I move?".

EVON then says "As I said please hold your questions, I assure you your answers will be filled at the bridge, please don't resist" as it turns red and says in a deep growl "OR ILL TAKE YOU TO THE LAB AND DISSECT YOU TIL I TIRE FROM YOUR BEGGING CRIES FOR HELP, YOU DELICIOUS LOOKING MORSEL!"

She then instinctively tenses up at this as EVON says calmly "So shall we proceed, Good" as the floor begins to move them all like a conveyor belt line, pushing them through an opening made as it appears to form itself with blocks.

Ophis says to it "This isn't over EVON" as they move a corridor made from the same material as the room before . Venelana then said "Dear when we meet with him, you know what to do" as Zeoticus said "Yes, but I have some doubt it won't work, we barely could keep up when Zamiel trained us, plus even we don't know Z's full capabilities til this day".

Upon hearing this as they slowly make their way down, Rias asked in suspicion "Tell me father, what do you know about Zamiel?".

He then closed his eyes saying "Before the great war, demons had begun to truly make their mark in the rebellion against heaven, then we were introduced to Zamiel by the Four Great Satans, I myself was young then at the time but back then Zamiel was a woman".

Issei then shouted in shock "A what?!" as Venelena interrupted "Yes, back then Zamiel introduced herself as the voice behind why we rebelled and defected, taught us how the God we knew was not all powerful after all".

Zeoticus continued "Yes, then unknowingly she persuaded the Fallen Angels too but they did not like the idea of joining forces and wanted power for themselves"

At this, Azazel then chimed in "Still don't regret it, but yeah that's the gist of it, but one thing neither of us figured out".

Rias said curiously "Which is?" and he continued "Why Zamiel, always laughed when all 3 sides asked him where 'she' went during the Great War".

Then before they continued, they abruptly stopped as the A.I said "We have arrived, careful not rile up the master, Z's rather well spaced out ironically tehe" as they nodded to each other in unison and walked inside single filed.

The group then takes a moment to view around the rather large room, but then they notice in the middle of the room sat a jet black chair where someone sat with their back turned from them all.

A familiar voice spoke and said in a raspy tone "Who dare disturb the hawk's nest!" as the man now known as Zamiel rotates in the chair to face them.

Zamiel then stands up to form a white cane with a diamond shaped handle while it twirls in his hand.

He then walks towards them slowly saying in chuckle "Relax i'm only kidding guys, man you guys look like hell from the old days" as Ophis says impatiently "Stop this nonsense, tell me what you want so I don't have to stare at you, you make me angrier than Great Red.

Then Zamiel stares at her but cracks a smile saying "Aw sweetie, I know your mad because of the beating I gave you but you were being rude, so relax already everything's fine" as he steps towards them again.

He then sees Rias and says "So this is little Rias, you really gotten big after all this time" as she says with a confused face "W-wait you met me before?".

He says promptly "Yep!, I was your babysitter after all, right Big Z?" nudging Zeoticus's shoulder as the latter replies sarcastically "Right".

Rias then look at her father asking "Why don't I remember that father, why didn't you tell me this" staring dart eyes at him.

Venelena cuts in saying slightly annoyed "Because one day we fired Zamiel after he taught you how to smoke that" as she pointed out the blunt now in Zamiel's possession.

Zamiel then said in defense "Hey it got you to be quiet as kids, and look how you turned out, you gave birth to some good kids who have their heads less up their asses" as he takes a puff.

Rias then says "You...I did..THAT!?" pointing and he says calmly "Yeah, you were only a couple of decades old so I figured why not, plus to be fair you pratically begged me to smoke my weed" waving it around.

Suddenly he noticed an extremely strong deep red barrier forming around him and says "Venelana, Zeoticus this is adorable, trying to get the jump on me with a very cute but-" as he simply stepped out of it and said "Put a little heart into it next time" as he ignored it.

They then stare shocked as Sirzechs says in surprise "That, that was a ultimate class move and he just stepped out of it, this can't be".

Zamiel then says "Okay before we drag this along, imma need everyone to chill" as he taps his cane on the white lit floor.

Suddenly the room around shifts as the bridge turns into what appears to be a an all white seating area for all 20 members present.

Then an unknown force pushes each of them forcefully in a seat unharmed as the chair from before makes it way towards the center of the large space.

As they are sat down, Zamiel sits in the center as a table raises from the floor, with a single rather big blunt in front of each of them.

The first one to speak was Kiba who said plainly "How did you do that just now" as Zamiel said "Simple antimatter control module implanted in my brain, really handy for this type of thing but you should be able to move your arms now though".

At hearing this, each individual moves their arms as Grayfia said with a frown "We had an agreement Zamiel, no smoking for us, let alone the younglings".

Zamiel looked at her and said "Oh please, you loved it last time, now who's first, choose now or ill force ya" as he claps causing the rolled items to ignite on the surface.

Everyone begins to dart eyes at each other as Issei says confidently "So any takers, not that I'm nervous about this or-" but was interrupted by a light voice "Umm, i'll do it, i'll take the first spot" as everyone turns to see Asia raising her hand shocking them including Zamiel.

He himself says to herself "You know, I was not expecting that you would participate, I actually was intending to exclude you honestly since I know you wouldn't do this at all".

Asia says with a weak smile "I know I shouldn't but, I gotta be strong in situations if I don't want to drag anyone else down, besides this doesn't seem so bad compared to past things i've seen".

Zamiel stares shocked but grins slightly and nods saying with closed eyes "You got balls kid, very well lets get started but be warned it's pretty stro-" but was cut off by a series of coughing as he sees her taking a hit as she grabbed it with 3 fingers.

Gaspar then says worriedly "Asia!, are you ok!?" but she raised a thumbs up. They all stare at her in anticipation as she leaned her head up and says "Whoa, this room is huge" as she starts giggling.

Gaspar then says "Well if she can do it I can too" as he grabs it and smokes it heavily as Zamiel says to him "Ease up Nosferatu, that's a heavy hit your taking" but found himself being ignored after the young boy starts coughing.

The others looked at each other and nodded, knowing he'd let go of them if they complied.

After each one had taken a hit, Issei in the midst of catching his breath, said "Jeez, it's not at all like those movies from the west" as Zamiel said "Oh yeah, that's the good part kid" as he then noticed Ophis who began to laugh.

At this everyone looked at her in a mix of emotions, never they thought to see the day where the melancholic dragon would laugh, but then they too started laughing one by one.

Rias then said laughing "I just thought of something" and her green haired mother said chuckling "What is it?" as she replied "I don't fucking know" as Rias fell out her seat still laughing.

Soon everyone bursts out laughing hard as Zamiel smiles at the spectacle, then Sirzechs says trying to stop laughing "I swear Zamiel, i'll destroy you for making us do this funny shit haha" as he started banging his fist and kicking his legs in laughter.

Issei then said with a straight face "Guys, should be worried I see 3 of me stealing my swag" as he began touching everything, then Xenovia answered him saying "Umm yeah, I don't know".

Azazel then said to Raynare "Oh yeah, there's something i've wanted to tell you since you died" as she answered cracking a grin "What?".

Azazel said letting out a snicker "Your fired pffhahaha" causing her to burst out laughing and falling to the floor.

Zamiel then began chuckling causing everyone to abruptly stop as Rias then asked with a sudden blank look "Hold on, why are we on your ship if you wanted to explain what this is about".

He then said laughing "Well, you know that pig that those morons were chasing?" and she said with a raised brow "Yeah?".

He replied "Turns out it was a Cherub from the Ulu where God lurks, and he probably sensed I killed it and sent something to destroy your entire space station with everyone aboard, it probably looks like a spaghetti sauce giveaway by now" as he continued to laugh.

At this news, everyone stared blankly at him silently and the only one who spoke was Koneko who said unexpectedly "Oh you better be joking because that's a bad joke" as the atmosphere became thickened with mixed emotions.

**A/N: It was all fun & games but at the news of the possible destruction of their only source of looking into the eminent crisis all the while getting high in deep space , new trials & tribulation await the group of individuals, the next chapter will dive deeper into what Zamiel's role in this troubling matter and what he does when not around**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Strings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any material nor it's characters**

As they all pay close attention to Zamiel's words under the influence of the hallucinogenic item, Koneko asks once more "Are you listening to me, what did you mean by that just now".

Zamiel then stands up with a slight wobble "Like I said ya talking marshmellow, the pig escaped and i was the one who sent those dumbasses to get rid of it before king jackass noticed but I knew it was too late once I got a read on the fallen angel girl over there" pointing at Raynare slumped on the floor.

Raynare, who had stared in a daze at the man, said "Wait, so you know where I came from?" as he replied simply "Yeah, I'll tell you if you wish to know because it won't be long til you guys snap out if it and probably will want to kick my ass" as he took another puff from the now small blunt.

She cracked her neck says casually while slumped "Sure, lay it on me, not like it'll make sense coming from an asshole like yourself".

He then says "Everyone listen up, the reason I kept you guys in a timeloop is because the God you knew was the last of the fakes throughout the multiverse, with each one now gone after the defeat of a group of high level criminals known as Dark Lords, the true God has regained his full form".

Ophis then has a brief moment of thought as his words are heard and says "I-I remember it, it was a universal war and I remember the wave of energy that destroyed everything, the energy was lilith, she sacrificed herself to save us all with...your energy" as she stares into the floor stoically.

Zamiel then clasps his hands replying "You are right sweetie, which is why eventually I came along and restarted everything as if it never happened, but as for lilith, she's not dead as you think, in fact she awaits us on our destination".

Ophis then says to him "Lil-lilith...she's alive?" and he says "Yes, I promise" as he sees her laughing slowly as black tears begin to fall from her eyes while she laughs hysterically. Azazel then says "Okay, so after all that, what made 'God' so different?"

The man then sits taking off his coat putting out the blunt in a nearby ashtray and says "Not different, back to normal, the God you knew was told to be benevolent, but that's not his true nature like most deities i've encountered, it was I who separated God in fragments so that his reign of terror would end, but due to the interference of your deceased counterparts during that battle, God is whole again and now existence itself is in danger".

Vali , who appears to have regained some control said "If you were the one who defeated God before, why retrieve us if you have such power?" and he replied "Three of your Earth's years ago, I went to do just that, but when I faced God, he made a treaty with me never to interfere with existence unless i approved as it's guardian or else i would finish the job, little did I know God stole some of my energy and was a lyin-" but was rudely interrupted by a shouting Asia who said "STOP IT!"

Everyone then faced her as she stumbled to her feet and continued to say "Your wrong, God can't be like what you say, God is good I know it, what you say can't be true at all" as she begins to tear up.

Zamiel then sighs and says "Kid, If you really want proof, then I can show you what's happening at that station now, but I need to know if your leader wants that answer" as he looks to Rias who stares back in confusion.

Rias then says "Why me specifically?" as she stares in suspicion. He then says in a serious tone to her "Because what you will see might seriously change your lives, espcially yours alone, which is why I brought you guys here, so a simple choice can be made here, either I leave you all to live your life as it was before, or you can accompany me to stop all this once and for all and restore peace before that monster tears shit up, so what say all of you to this".

As they hear this, the group looks amongst each other in wonder, to have heard that the lives they've come to know, might be masked to a hidden truth had been much to take in for all of them.

But they soon began to nod at each other as Sirzech, Michael and Azazel stood before as they said in unison "We accept" and he said "Cool, but now I have a personal question for Rias, what would you do if you had to face yourself in a fight?"

She then raised a brow and said as she thought for a second "Well I would face it as I have other things from the past battles i've experienced, why do you ask?".

Zamiel then said with a plain look "Because now you will have to put those words into action after I show you what God did with my stolen power, EVON play the footage" as the A.I says "Playing Black Knight data file retrieved" as a large holographic projection from above the room for all to see.

As the footage begin to start, they all bear witness to a shadow appearing from where they left as the figure of Davina stands in clear view, causing everyone to stare in shock.

_Davina then continues to view her surroundings as she sees two approaching medics who spotted her from afar and she appears behind them in a blink of an eye, just before their bodies slowly split down the middle. _

_The video's audio plays an alarm that says "Warning!, Anomimaly detected in the Medic deck" as several armed guards arrive to surround her. _

_One of the guards says "M-Ms. Gremory what ar-Aaahh" as she grabs him by the throat and proceed to gnaw at the guard's face revealing razor sharp teeth resembling a shark._

_Then 3 guards proceed to try to subdue her with a binding spell from 3 magic circles, while another aims a broadsword at her. _

_Davina then proceeds to forcefully shatter the spell as she grabs the armed guard and headbutts the mask off the guard as he falls to the floor, revealing it to be a fallen angel who says in a plead "Wait, you can't do this Gremory, we had a treaty amongst factions, Master Azazel won't stand for such carnage" as his head begin to gush blood._

_She then leans down to him and says with a chuckle "You say that, but here I am standing over a meal, so tell me why should I spare your lives after many like you betrayed the holy father" as she traces a finger seductively across his bleeding head, licking the blood off her finger._

_He then starts trembling in silence as she says "But you are too sweet to eat, so here what i'll do, i'm going to stab you in the side a bit, then you get to watch everyone kill themselves for my amusement" as Davina stabs him with a smile._

_The remaining guards, to shaken to fight try to run, but they find themselves stuck on a black liquid entrapping their legs as it quickly spreads across them leaving black vein traces. _

_Then one of guards then start gouging out their own eyes, while others, begin slamming their heads on shards of debris on the floor._

_As the footage continues, 3 more screen appear as they reveals the substance has now spread across the entire station causing all crew members to begin hurting themselves. _

_Some are shown to be assisting others by dropping large objects on each other, then on themselves. Others are seen on another screen cutting jagged lines into their chests & faces as they seem to be smiling impossibly wide from ear to ear in a way that causes their faces to split open._

_Davina is then seen walking around the station past the people as she reaches a room with a large monitor, then walks up to it and thrusts her fist into it, pulling out what appears to be a small silver device. _

_She then shines a light from the pendant on her forehead as the device is traced with the small beam of light as she said "Left without a trace and deleted everything, even for someone like Zamiel this is clever, oh well it's only a matter of time before the others find them" before crushing the device. _

_Then across the screens, the black liquid that had been spreaded across the station quickly made it's way back to Davina, leaving the mangled bodies behind as she then slowly approached one of the screens. _

_She then picks up a hidden camera as she says "I know you see this Zamiel, you may think you're one step ahead but Yahweh has grown tired of your games, you can't protect your little girls forever, I will find Ophis and Raynare, and I will deliver them to my master and then you will meet your end, and as for the Red Dragon Emperor and his friends, I have something special in mind for them, now if you excuse me I got a meal waiting for me before I destroy this place" as the camera then cuts off along with the rest._

As the footage ends as the group stares in horror at what they had seen as the blunt's effects began to wear off on them, and the first to speak was Michael who said in a cracking tone "So he wasn't lying after all" as all eyes turned to him.

Baraqiel then asked him "What do you mean Michael?" as he replied "Do you remember before the war, when Raziel said that God wasn't being himself, I now see this is what Raziel meant" as he hung his head downwards.

Then Issei slammed his hand down and said angrily "What the hell did we just see? That thing was wearing Rias face, Zamiel what's going on here?".

Zamiel then stared at the boy and said plainly "It's as you saw kid, that was the Rias Gremory, but not the one you know, this Rias was killed in the Apocalypse war for Earth-s that ended in the erasure of that entire universe" .

Rias, who had still been shakened up by the sight of her doppleganger, robotically approached Zamiel as he said "Umm, are you ok there?".

She then said with her head down "Tell me, where is she now?" as he said with a straight face "You aren't ready for the Ulu yet, I know this is-" as he is grabbed by the collar and held roughly against the wall.

Rias then jerks him upwards off his feet and says angrily "Do you think I care about what you think? Do you even care what we feel about all this? How can you just act natural with all this? You may look and talk like your humane but as far as what you've displayed, your just as much a monster as these things that have come for us!" as she generates a dense ball of destruction aimed at his face.

She then asks coldly "So I'll ask you again, tell me how to find her or i'll beat it out of you however I can".

Issei then calmly places a hand on her shoulder saying "Buchou, I know your angry, but this isn't the way to go about this, lets calm and put our heads together on this, your better than this" as he stares at her in anticipation.

Rias then looks intently at Zamiel and closes her eyes as she cancels out her intended attack, releasing her grip on the man.

She then begins to let out a single tear as she hugs him, then he says "Its ok, we're in this together" as he is bombarded by an assisted hug from Akeno who says "There there we're all here Rias" smothering the two.

As everyone stares in awe at the tender moment, it is interrupted by a sudden laugh as Zamiel says "AHAHAHA! Man you guys almost had me, I hadn't had a demon stand up to me since Grayfia tried to hit me for spilling wine on her wedding dress while saying 'Hey kool aid' cuz back then she was faaatt, Sirzey must have worked some weight of in the bed am I in the ballpark or wha-!" as he is knocked into a wall.

Zamiel thens sees two joined fists coming at his face and catches them, revealing one of them to belong to Sirzech, and the other from Grayfia.

He thens stands up to say "Aw did I strike a nerve? Tough shit Grayfia you were gaining and you both know it so cool it will ya were almost uuuahh!" as he is kicked in the crotch area by Grayfia.

Sirzechs then says "Nicely done my dear, now are you prepared to show us some respect for once" and Zamiel replies grunting "Suck..my...ass hehe ooof!" as he is punched in the face by the latter.

Then they both proceed to take turns assaulting him as EVON interrupts saying "Sir we have arrived if you're done putting on a show" catching the two devil's attention as they halt to stomp Zamiel.

Everyone then runs to look out the nearby window as they see a an enormous white planet with ships flying back and towards it, then they see a collosal sized multi colored dragon like creature bigger than tcome close to the ship they were inside of as it looked at them and said "Welcome my liege, I along with your family await you at home".

Zamiel then approaches the window after getting off the floor and says "Ah draciel, how's my wife is she mad at me for being gone a while?".

Draciel then says "She is now, she strapped a telepathy camera on my back to see what you did this time and request your immediate summons" as he then notices the others inside.

He then says "Ah, I see you've gathered guests, another crisis I presume" as Zamiel says "Afraid so big guy but nothing I can't handle like I normally do, i'll meet you there in a few ok and make sure Kate behaves herself" as Draciel echoes a soft wail and nods as he flies quickly into the planet's surfaces.

Vali then says slightly surprised "That aura, it felt like a Dragon King's, just what other secrets you have?" as Zamiel says "Alot, but have patiencee and all will be revealed".

Michael then opens his eyes wide and says abruptly "I- I must go, I felt a disturbance elsewhere" as Irina looks in worry and says "Lord Michael, do you need assistance?".

He then says to her "No need, this will only require myself, no danger will come I promise" as he then leaves in a brief flash of light.

EVON then announces "Landing now commencing, oh and sir good news! We just got renewed for another season of -" but is interrupted by the latter who says "Shh! not here you idiot, ignore him everyone it's unrelated to this ok" as he chuckles nervously.

They give him a strange look but continue their gaze of the new surroundings as they begin to descend towards the planet and Zamiel says "Welcome to Neoisha, my homeworld" as they begin to the futuristic terrain.

Zamiel then notices, all but two individuals are gazing who sit apart from each other as he says to himself "I hope I can make this right for them, I hope they can understand why I sent them away from their mother" as he pulls out another blunt to light it and takes a deep hit.

**A/N: With the crisis now clear to them and Zamiel sheading light on how things work , they are determined to stop the new threat that searches mercilessly for their whereabouts, more of this chaotic adventure will continue in the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Come Together

**Summary: After seeing evidence of Zamiel's claims of an incoming war with Yahweh, and witnessing his new weapon known as Davina show off her new horrible powers upon the crew aboard The Black Knight. The group find themselves heading towards a large planet known as the homeworld of Zamiel, Neoisha, and now has plans of his own to stop what's to come. But several of them have a distinct feeling he is hiding more than he has told**

The ship finally reaches the surface, landing upon an obsidian like structure as the group is lead out by Zamiel who says "Welcome everyone, I know it's not Earth or any place your used to but trust me it'll grow on you" as everyone looks around.

They all then spot a gigantic grey furry humanoid behemoth walking past their location that had to be at least 15 stories high, ignoring them all the while .

Gaspar then says "Whoa, that was a big Alien just now, I hope it didn't see us" as he clenches up at the sight of the now distant creature.

Zamiel then looks back to him and says "Don't mind them, they're farmers that travel through here from time to time, they live on the countryside after losing their planet to the destroyer God Sheeva, I made sure they survived after taking her down" causing the young vampire to shudder in surprise.

Then a smaller vessel hovers down towards them resembling a bus, revealing a purple slug like creature with the face of a hammerhead shark and many short arms as it's pilot.

The creature then says in a gurling voice "Here to pick you up boss, the wife's waitin, what are you all looking at, never seen an elderly Leichca before " as the others look at it in surprise.

Zamiel then says "Alright everyone hop in, don't worry Sacho here won't bite especially after losing that bet hehe"

Sacho then says "Eat me-wait that's Rias Gremory?! Can I have your auto-" as Zamiel covers it's mouth as he replies "Hehe don't mind sacho, can't think straight in her old age" as sacho then moves away it's face to start up the shuttle lined with double seats .

Zamiel then apologies telepathically to sacho and says "Sorry but they can't know that yet" and sits down in the front seat.

Rias takes a moment to stare at him as she asks herself "I could have sworn I heard my name, what's really going on here?" as she sits 2 rows behind Zamiel.

Ophis then says "I-I remember this place, this the only place I couldn't see in the universe" as the creature sacho says "Ah my dear, this is most indestructable place in any universe, all protected by mr. big shot and his family" jabbing her thumb in his direction.

Issei, amazed by the entire scenary, then says wildly "Man the boys are missing out, this is my opportunity to maybe find some potential space babes and go where no man has gone befor-ow!" as he is punched in the guts by koneko.

Azazel, who couldn't keep his suspicious gaze off the man in question, then asked bluntly "Zamiel, tell me was this where you went during the war" had brought everyone to silence.

Zamiel then says with a sigh "Yep, can't lie, never in septillions of years , would I thought i'd marry Rose, we really made a new life here and then I became a man on top of that" causing shock to many faces.

Xenovia then asks in hesitation "Wait, were you serious earlier when you mentioned being a woman?" and receives a head nod from the latter as Xenovia says "That can't be, your clearly a man!".

Zamiel says "True but, no one has seen my original body, to be honest i'm not sure who I was originally but all I know now is that I'm just your neighborly cosmic guardian" as he pulls out a flask and drinks from it while burping.

Rias, still eyebrowing him asks "Still doesn't explain why you chose to look and act human? You do it as if you've done it before" as he says "Well far as I remember I specifically do remember being a mortal human before any of you existed but that's a story for another time" as then began to view the high sights from the windows.

They all begin to see the sights of the city nearby their landing spot, as they see many other different flying vehicles with all kinds of new lifeforms they've never seen before. Some of these looked like what resemble their Nekomata friend Koneko, others looked human, and many others with balding features and wide pupils.

And then they see the sight of futuristic buildings that looked to be made of the most cultivated of various colored diamond, leaving them all in awe.

Then they downwards to see more extraterrestrials, some with hulking apperances, and others that looked more familiar to them such elves and fairy like beings, but Sirzechs then spots something unexpected to them all as he says "Wait, is that a demon? All the way out here?".

Everyone then shifts their eyes to the demon spotted below as Grayfia asks Zamiel directly "What is this? Why are demons on your world?".

He then forms a smile and explains saying "Ah, well during the great war, I welcomed any being who didn't wish to participate here to live like they want, thus I invited demons, fallen and angels here" .

At hearing this news, Irina spoke up standing out her seat saying "Your kidding, Angels would never leave their post, their loyalty to Heaven is unwavering" .

He then says "Afraid not always true shortstop, and before you all ask i'm more than willing to discuss this later so don't try t-oof do...that" as he receives a punch in the face by Irina who stomps back to her seat mumbling quietly.

Then sacho gurgles "We are here, welcome to the house of Z" as they all look to see they've passed the city and reach a field of blue grass and strange animals that look be grazing.

Then they catch sight of a large structure that comes into full view and appears to be a large compound consisting of multiple builings that look to be made of Lapis Lazuli stone and purest of illuminscent Marble.

Zamiel then announces "Welcome to my humble abode" as the shuttle begins to stop in front of the largeest structure that looked to be the main house.

Asia then says "This place is amazing, i've never seen anything like this anywhere" as Issei says "No kidding, it's like something out of a comicbook or something out of a nerd's dream" as they all share similar thoughts.

They all then spot a waving smiling buxom woman with straighten medium length violet red hair , icy white skin, patches of red fur on her forearms and tail to match as well as a pair of moving cat ears, sporting an outfit consisting of a black t-shirt, spiked choker collar, and blue jeans and black combat boots .

Kiba then says "Hey zamiel, is that your wife there?" as Zamiel looks down and says "Aw shit she's pissed, everyone play it cool and please don't tell her I sort of kidnapped you".

As they listen to him, Venelana gives a second glance and says in shock "Wait a minute, she's your wife?! Lady Rose?!" causing everyone to stare in confusion as the shuttle finally lands and stops.

Rias looks to her mother and says "You know that woman mother?" and Venelana replies in a frown and slight sweat "Oh yes, I could never forget that face, you'll know why in time my dear trust me" as Rias nods in concerned for her mother's past.

They all then get out the shuttle to find themselves standing in front of the new woman before them, as Koneko stares at her and says "This energy, it's much like my own but much thicker like a brick wall" as she stares intentially at her.

The nekomata woman then says "Greetings travelers, my name is Rose Schrodinger, i'll be your host in your visitation, but first i'll need my partner to come out from under you all" pointing at the now crouching Zamiel.

Venelana then looks at him and says "Why Zamiel, are you afraid?!" forming an unseen grin of malice intent as he replies "N-no, just dropped my contacts" as he gets to his feet and steps towards his wife.

Rose then lowers her eyelids while still smiling and says "Step a little closer dear, I got something I need to ask you in your ear" as he silently and quickly complies with visible sweat.

Zamiel then stands face to face with the shorter 5'6 woman and says "Look honey I know your ma-" but Rose puts a finger on his lips and says "Shh, you hear that" as silence looms over them, making the others tense up in reaction.

He then asks gulping "Umm, hear what dea- aaah!" as he feels a sharp pain in his side, revealing her holding a red blade in his stomach.

She then says in a whisper "That's what I was listening for, the sound of a man who will be my bitch for the rest of the day" as she begins to shank him with lightspeed.

As they all bear witness to the attack, Rose then grabs him by the face and kisses him and immediately hits him with her knee, followed up with getting his face grind against the ground as it cracks & quakes beneath.

Issei then says "Damn, she's kicking his ass, should we um do something?" and Venelana says "You don't want to do that, I know the power of that woman and trust me when I say Zamiel here, is getting it rather easy" as they see Rose slamming Zamiel heavily around by the legs.

Rose then throws Zamiel into the air and uses nearly blinding speed to fly up and punches him repeatedly higher in the air, and then catches him and says "You think I didn't know about the mess you caused again, and now you brung them to fix what you screwed up, sometimes you make me sick you nimrod of a husband!" as he slams her fist into his head, making him crash down.

Issei then shouts "EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK!" as they all move quickly out the way and catching each other from the huge impact of the crash.

Rose then lands behind a now crawling Zamiel and says "Your not even putting up a fight this time, no matter not like I can kill you but " as she creates a glowing spear in her hands and says in a deeper voice "Now i'm guessing you know where this is going right?" as she aims towards his backside and begins to thrust.

As Zamiel prepares for the worst, it is stopped by Zeoticus who says calmly "I think Zamiel's had enough, wouldn't you say Lady Rose" as she looks back in surprise at him.

Rose then lets go of the spear, chuckling slightly to say "Heh, still Little Mr. Saviour Zeoticus, I thought you were retired" as he replies "And your still the fierce Primordial Nekoshou as I remember, even managed to shut Zamiel up" as the two share a laugh.

Rose then says now facing the rest "Pardon that little squabble, my husband should know better than to drag others into this sort of thing, as you heard I am the source of all nekoshou, as well as your Ancestor" pointing at Koneko.

Koneko, surprised by the woman's great power, says "I thought you were a myth, I did alot of research on you and it said one day you just vanished" as Rose then raises a brow, causing Koneko to tense up a bit.

Rose then steps up to her and looks down to say "Your the one Kuroka spoke of, she didn't know about me until Dr. Osterman brung her to me after being pursued by our enemies, she's inside waiting for us with him" surprising the young nekomata.

Koneko then says "Kuroka...she's here?" and Rose replies with a smile "Yep, but try not to surprise her, she's still taken a back by the form of travel they used to get here".

Baraqiel, who had been listening quietly, asked "Who is this, Dr. Osterman? An ally?" and Rose says laughing "Well it's complicated, you'll meet him and find your answer, but come inside, we have much to discuss Bar Bar" causing Akeno slowly build up laughter.

Akeno says while now laughing louder "Bar Bar? Father is that the name she gave you?" and he says grudgingly "Yes, even though she promised never to use it again" darting eyes at Rose.

Azazel then nudges Baraqiel and says "Come on Bar Bar hahaha I'm never gonna let you live that down man wait'll the others hear about it" as they both walk towards two huge glittering doors.

As the group reaches the doors, they begin to open as they are greeted by a man with slicked back long Aqua colored hair and scales around what appear to be dragon eyes, adorning a slim butler's suit.

The man says in a Victorian accent "Welcome royals of the Earthly realms, I am Draciel, loyal servant of the Nothing King" as he bows and looks around and asks "Lady Rose, where is master Zamiel?" as she points to a crater behind them, revealing a slow moving Zamiel climbing out.

Zamiel says while catching up "Oh don't worry i'm fine, just got the shit kicked out of me nothing to it" as he appears to be healing fast.

Rose then says "Don't mind him big guy, just a lover's quarrel you know the usual stuff" as Draciel responds "I see, the dining room is prepared and I regret to inform you that Kate has gone to her business and won't be joining us, as for young Violet, she's currently remodeling her new quarters so she'll be joining us late"

Issei then hears a familiar voice as it says "Issei can you hear me, don't speak only nod " and he says "Ddraig, man you've been quiet this whole time, what's up".

Ddraig then continues "Quiet, After days of examination, I have to inform you to be on your guard at all times, they all hold an unseen power that goes beyond everything I know especially Zamiel who's shown none of it, should they decide to use it against us, we will be eliminated with a single thought" shocking him as he nods staring at them.

Vali then steps next to Issei and says "I'm guessing you got the message as well from your dragon?" as he replies "Yeah, but what does it mean for us now, I mean don't get me wrong I have loads of confidence but, how can any of us match up to these powerhouses, and not to mention we're up against an evil Rias who destroyed a place none of my friends knew about until a few days ago, an according to Mr. Z, Rias stood absolutely no chance against her evil self if she tried to face her, which makes me question our true involvement".

Vali then look at him in surprise and says "That's rather observant even for you but if what we know now is true, we'll up against God in his prime, you sure your strong enough to see this through?" as Issei replies "Hell yeah, anyone who tries to hurt my friends is in for a beating, besides I still gotta be the Harem King" as Vali looks ahead of them.

They all then walk through a large luxurious room that looks to be designed with glittering dark blue wallpaper, and a pink illuminscent floor, and then a door automatically opens for them as they are greeted with a large dining room with several courses of food on it.

Draciel then beckons his hand for everyone to be seated, to which they comply as each of them takes a seat as he says to them "Enjoy the meal to your greatest delights, for there are none like it in any other universe" as he then disappears in the blink of an eye.

Asia says in amazement "Wow! There's alot of food here, most of it i've never seen before" and Rose says to the girl "Yup, all of it was gathered by me, took a bit to find fresh leviathan meat but I went to Neptune and there it was" pointing to a platter with a huge fillet on it.

Serafall winced at the mention of it and said "Please tell me your kidding" and Rose said "No jokes, but this leviathan isn't like you, this was an Neptunian beast and if it had matured the galaxy would be destroyed by it so I did everyone a favor, so please enjoy yourselves" as the youthful Devil began to eat with uncertainty.

They all then began picking out food in front of them, most of them with shocked & pleased reactions, other with contented reactions.

Xenovia then says in delight "Wow, these dishes are truly amazing, what do you call this green one" pointing at a huge chunk of roasted meat surrounded in glistening mushroom like items.

Zamiel then says "I see you like the Argent D'Nur roast, a true delicacy here on Neiosha" as he drinks a glass of water, but unbeknowst to him others had stopped eating in mention of it.

Sirzechs, now staring mortified asked "Wait, Argent D'Nur, as in primal demon?!" and Zamiel says "Um yeah, now sirzey don't freak out, they weren't related to your kind so lets just enjoy o-" as a blast of lightning grazes his face revealing to have come from Akeno, standing along side other devils.

Grayfia then speaks up saying "That's all we needed to hear, related or not demons don't eat each other no matter what, now tell us your true intentions now or be destroyed" as everyone then stands to fight.

As they stare him down, they soon find themselves overwhelmed by an unseen force as Kiba says gripping his sword "What...is this..I can't move my body" and everyone else notices the same, with the exception of Ophis who remains seated with Raynare across from her.

They all then turn their faces to Rose, who's eyes glowed deep blue as he said in a booming deep voice "Listen and good, alot of love was put into this meal so everyone behave or you won't be getting out in one piece, UNDERSTAND IS THAT CLEAR TO ALL OF YOU?!" as they respond in unison "Yes Ma'am" and immediately sit back down.

Issei then whispers to Azazel next to him "Don't be worried but Ddraig sort of warned me about this sort of thing but, that was legitimately terrifying to see proof of what he meant" and he replies "You don't know how right you are, believe or not after discovering Trihexa's existence during the 1st reset, she alone made the beast flee in fear and you really don't wanna know how we saw it on surveilence" as they sweat in fear.

Zamiel then says to Rose "Well I suppose they're right, high time they knew why I really involved them" as he straightens himself up wiping his face of crumbs.

Zamiel then says "As you know, an evil Rias known as Davina pursues us for God, but I brought you here is because as you saw she would have destroyed you all at your current level, hence why I kidnapped you, and now I wish to give you a way to reach your true limits" as they listen and nod without questioning.

Sirzechs then interjects "That still leaves the question how is powerful has she become?" as Zamiel says "Believe it or not, not even I know what she's fully capable of now, but I know someone who might, you can introduce yourself now Doctor" as he beckons another dark skinned man wearing a navy blue suit and tie, now appearing suddenly in a seat at the table.

The man then says "Very well, most of you may not know me in my current form, my name is Jon Osterman, but my home universe calls me Dr. Manhattan" as they begin to examine the newcomer.

Issei then shouts in awe "Wait you're...real?!Dude this can't be, how is this even happening?!" as Jon says "Indeed, here in this universe I was merely a comic character, but after the death of the Dark Lords of Chaos, my particles were blasted here by the completion of Yahweh".

Issei then says "Ok that makes sense I guess, I don't even what's what anymore this is a huge strain on my- Ohh ohhh~" as he feels a sudden sensation of Euphoria.

Jon then says "I figured your dolphamine fluid needed adjusting so I did the liberty of relaxing your stress" as Irina says "Whoa, you can do that without moving?" as Jon says "Technically millions of microscopic versions of myself are at work in his brain" as her jaw drops in amazement.

Rose then chuckles and says "Jon you always had a knack for over explaining things but if we may move on to the matter at hand" as she stare with a smile.

Jon then clears his throat and says "Very well, in all my time of existing, no threat has ever caused me to act physically, I now stand here to say to the youth present, that the training you will receive in the morning will most assuredly prepare you for the crisis, though I warn you, the training will change you in ways you all can't comprehend, not even I can forsee what happens next

Baraqiel then says in concern "What matter of training are you planning?" as Jon replies "That is for them to find out, for the rest of you will have other tasks that must be dealt with all the while" as Baraqiel stares sternly at Jon.

Zamiel then speaks up "Until then, know that you'll be in training groups, the dragon emperors will be with Draciel, Kiba Koneko Xenovia and Irina will be with my wife Rose, Rias Akeno and Ophis will be with me, and lastly Asia and Raynare will train with my daughter who is once again late for dinner, any questions?"

Ophis, who had been silently sitting shouts "Why these suspicious pairings? I can only remember you doing this when it was for some type of game so talk"

Zamiel sighs with a smile "Ah, you are warming up to me again daughter I knew you would, but as for the pairings we've based them on what you all lack and don't ask what it is because I warn you the answer isn't pleasing and it's best to let your training show you"

Ophis then says lowly "Hmm? Fine but I am watching you" pointing angrily at him and faces away from a waving Rose saying "And stop pretending your my mom!" shouting at nekomata god.

Issei says in shock "Wait! Rose isn't your mom then who is?" as Rose drops her glass of wine as the room goes silent, causing everyone to stare at each other in anticipation.

Zamiel then faces down "We um, don't talk about that around here, it's one memory I dare not speak of, but nonetheless it's a story for another time, Jon meet us here at the half rise of the white star, we will start then"

Rose then says to everyone "Also draciel will show you to your chambers, don't mind the occasional color changes, this home does that as it is wired by a melded hive mind" as Rias says "Umm ok then, not the strangest thing i've seen since all this started" .

Draciel then walks in the room beckoning a line of glowing purple glittered skinned feminine humanoid beings with star painted eyes as everyone looks at them, he then states "They will clean your plates and show you to your living spaces, may your stay here be a well rested one" as everyone stands.

Once the matter of cleaning was quickly done, everyone is shown to their spaces as Rias enters her room to see a bed surrounded by a giant dim lit circular pond as two fish with no eyes swim in it, as she stares in awe of the sight.

She then notices a window allowing her to see clearly into space as she views an immense planet nearby glowing like a moon and says to herself "Well Rias, you've gotten yourself in a bizarre journey this time haven't you?" as another female voice says from behind "You don't know the half of it Rias"

Rias then grows cold as she quickly turns around and readies herself for a fight but freezes in internal fear when she sees that the voice is revealed to be Davina, standing 2 feet away with a serious look.

Davina then says coldly "Make a move and i'll have everyone here tear the flesh from their bodies for my amusement, now what'll it be, will you submit to my power or will I have to give an impudent girl a bloody bottom" as Rias trembles but remains calm.

Rias then says quietly "Why are you here? How did you get here?" as Davina walks up to her and caresses Rias from behind, holding her waist tightly and looming a few inches taller than her counterpart.

Davina then says "We need to talk, primarily concerning what Zamiel exactly is, I think it's time you see the truth for yourself on what really went down when I became who I am today, now come with me and know the true enemy" as a shadow envelopes them, leaving the room empty.

**A/N: I know it's been a while, dealing with life matters but I leave you with this extensive chapter to enjoy, next chapter will arrive soon so stick for more of the story :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Change

**Chapter 8: Change**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any material nor the characters**_

_**2109 A.D**_

_**Location: The Ulu**_

_**Time: 1 day after Black Knight Station Genocide**_

_As events set themselves into motion, in the Ulu, Davina, who now has grown her former red hair to a medium length ponytail, walks to a white wall and uses her finger to separate it, revealing a lone chained individual in a darkened section of the room within._

_As she steps through the wall, the chained figure then moans as Davina says "Are you awake?" as it says in a robotic like voice "Yes my master, Zamiel, where is Zamiel?" while jerking the chains binding it._

_Davina says while staring somberly at it "Patience, you'll have Zamiel in time, but first i have a mission for you, I trust you are eager to be free?" as he replies almost happily "Yes, as you defeated me in combat, I'm ready to serve the very ground you walk on"._

_She smiles at him and say "Good, his grace has informed me Zamiel and the others have escaped his sights and has tasked me to go to his likely hiding spot Neiosha, leaving Earth and it's realms exposed"._

_The figure then says in wonder "What are you suggesting Lord Davina?" as she answers "Quite simple, right now Raziel is dealing with Heaven, Narvak is handling the Fallen Angels realm, Luno is draining Asgard, and Izanami is laying waste to Olympus"_

_The figure then says "With all that being done in an instant, where does it leave me in all of this, and what about Hell and Earth?" as she chuckles and says "That's where you come in, I thought about the earth and everyone you know there, wouldn't it be nice for you to be reunited with your loved ones, your family?"causing the latter to nod in silent agreement._

_Davina continues to say "If you wish to keep them safe, we must unite the world against those who would harm them, lets say I take a position on earth that'll see to that and pay hell a visit, sound good?" with a smirk._

_The figure then leans it's head forward to reveal a demonic faced Issei Hyoudou with fangs protruding from his mouth, now with black veins protruding beneath face leading up to his forehead with a yellow jewel appearing in the center, and revealing to be shirtless and wearing black combat pants and boots lining his now physically fit body._

_He then says in a deeper voice "Yes master, but I request one thing" as Davina replies "Which is?"_

_The dark issei then breaks free of his chains and says " To pay a visit to the Phoenix family, I'd like to make a point to them that the mortal world is off limits" as he forms a set of Black Dragon Emperor Armor. _

_Davina then caresses his cheek and says "It shall be yours to enjoy" as she brings him in for a kiss, as their black & red auras illuminate the room ._

_She then breaks the kiss and says "But leave Rias alive, I need her for something important and then you may do as you wish" as he frowns and says "Fine, but i can't promise no damage will be done"._

_Davina then look at him says "Fine with me, now go my pet, do our holy father's will in the destruction of the nothing king" as he then bows silently and leave through a shadow. _

_She then shifts her gaze to a reflection of herself upon a nearby wall, saying to herself "Zamiel, don't think our little 'treaty' saved those girls, you'll pay for everything you've done to existence, i'll prove with my power your not as absolute as you claim to be, I swear by my hands, you'll be destroyed and then your power will be mine to wield" as she generates an enormous amount of white energy._

_Davina then opens a portal leading into space and lifts herself off the floor as a white aura forms around her._

_She then begins to fly into to it at nearly impossible speed, leaving traces of a sonic boom and says "I sense my offspring is near as well, it's best I keep my distance, but she will do mommy a favor in time, hopefully she hasn't grown soft in that monster's care, otherwise i'll be needing a replacement, makes me sick knowing she caused me to lose my innocence, I didn't want it...I never wanted it!" as she flys faster through space in inner rage._

_**Meanwhile in the present on Neiosha...**_

Ophis wakes up in a bed littered with stuffed animals, breathing heavily drenched in sweat.

She then gets up to go out the bedroom door, and enters a long dark corridor, walking down to hear the sound of a piano.

Ophis then follows the sound that leads toward the nearby stairs, then begins to go down the stairs as the sound gets closer.

She then reaches the bottom of the steps and sees that the front door is wide open as the sound leads her outside, and as she reaches the outside, she sees a sight that leaves her breathless.

In front of Ophis eyes, a woman with jade green skin and long midnight black hair, wearing a long white dress who is playing the piano as Ophis whispers "Th-that form, Zamiel is that really you?".

The woman now revealed as Zamiel says in a blissful tone "Yes dear, it's me , you remember me looking this way originally last we saw each other" as the loli dragon replies "So long...it's been so long since you've played my song" as she embraces Zamiel on the piano bench.

Zamiel stares stunned as she says "Ophis, you've never hugged me before, are you ok?" as she notices Ophis is tearing up on her dress.

She then says to Zamiel "Yes, just remembering the moments like these we've had before you left me behind" as she looks down, still gripping onto Zamiel.

The woman then reaches behind her and says "That reminds me, I need to give back something to you" as Zamiel pulls out a doll resembling a brunette woman in a cloak.

Ophis then stares in a rare surprised shock as she says staring at the doll "My doll, mother's doll, you kept it all this time?" as she takes the doll and examines it as she replies "Yes,yes I did, she was my betrothed, I miss her everyday and I kept it to remind me of the promise I made to her before we got separated" as Zamiel looks down in a disappointed manner.

Ophis then looks at Zamiel and asks "Tell me, what happened to her that day?" as Zamiel sighs and says "She blew herself up to buy me enough time to hide you, Metatron did that all for you, and I was too slow to stop it from happening and not a trace of her could be found to ressurect, I did only thing I could do next, spent an eternity looking for you " as she smokes a blunt appearing suddenly in her hands.

Zamiel then continues "But then I grew desperate and tried to recreate you but I couldn't get it right with all my limitless power, but one clone came close and that was Raynare, a clone infused with fallen blood provided by former head researcher Baraqiel, which is why her potential is unparalleled by other Fallen, you and her are not fully dragon nor fallen, you are a celestialite made of my essence, created by me and Metatron, the seraphim of death" as she sees Ophis eyes widened.

Ophis then sees visions of her younger self playing happily with a female Zamiel, and a pale slender white haired glowing ice white woman, in a field of sunflowers.

After that she begins to see a vision of her older self training with a male Zamiel in a part of space at speeds faster than light, causing the ouroboros dragon to tear up black liquid once more.

Ophis then says in a muffled voice "You did all this for me?, and what happened to lilith where is she?"

Zamiel then says "She's being carefully healed by Dr. Osterman, God itself struck her upon ressurrection, she'll make a full recovery thanks to the energy we gave her to stay physically intact" as Ophis listens to her words.

Ophis then loosens her breath to sigh in relief as another voice says in a deep low tone from behind "A c- a clone...how can it be!?" revealed to be raynare in a black gown and slippers falling to her knees in tears.

The fallen then asks in the midst of sniffling "And you knew..all along Zamiel and said nothing, why?" as she replies "Raynare, I know you are confused but just lis-" as she yells "NO YOU LISTEN! EVER SINCE MEETING YOU, YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE, HOW CAN I EVEN TRUST THAT YOU DIDN'T BRING US HERE FOR A TRAP, HOW CAN I TRUST THAT YOU ARE NOT WITH GOD TOO!?"

At this Zamiel simply sighs and cracks her hands and sits closer to the piano keys and begins to play 'Claire de Lune' with the piano, causing the two to stare in surprise at the action.

Zamiel then begins to play louder as a chrome violin appears before Ophis feet and she mysteriously instinctively picks it up, and then says "Wh-what is this, what are you doing?" as her arms begins to play the violin synchronizing with the melody of the song.

Raynare's body began to follow suit as her hands formed a light orb that began to mold itself into a harp with a crystal seat, as she too began to play and says in confusion "How are you doing this Zamiel? Answer me!"

Zamiel ignored her tone and replied "I'm not doing anything at all actually, with you both being higher lifeforms, your bodies understood the powerful tongue of music and the music speaks to them to join me as we give the universe a message" continuing to play with a smile.

As all three of them play in pure unison, the view of space above begins to change around them just as an enormous pink portal opens up lighting the sky, then a mountain sized manta ray like illuminscent blue moth appears above soaring through space majesticly as it begins to purr along to the song with grace.

Ophis and Raynare both stare in awe, with Raynare saying "It's beautiful, how did it know to come here?" as she notices several humanoid bodies of light arrive through the portal as they hum to the melody further harmonizing the scene.

Zamiel then says "Shh, just let your bodies focus and play, they have come to hear the message" as the giant moth lands softly despite it's size, while the light humanoids begin to kneel and hold up their hands, all while still harmonizing the song.

Raynare starts to drop a tear and says "I feel the control of my body returning but, I don't wish to stop, what is this?" as she plays causing a smile to form mysteriously.

As they reach the final note, the gathering of creatures then all look up in unison as an enormous portal opens revealing a tall silver winged figure with wasp-like eyes and silver hair who lands before zamiel and the two.

The creatures and the silver figure then bow in unison saying "Welcome back Zamiel, lord of the void" as Raynare stares and says in confusion "The void?"

**Meanwhile**...

In another section at Zamiel's home, Asia is seen walking up to a building seemingly separated by the rest, much larger in size as well.

Initiatially she had heard what sounded like a wail from inside which peaked her curiousity, and now she stands before two 10 ft tall doors as she says "This must be the way inside, I should probably mind my own business it's probably nothing after all i'm on an alien world so what to do" as she ponders her next step.

Suddenly she is interrupted by a voice saying "I say we go inside, it may give us an idea on what's to come" as Asia turns to see an awake Akeno in a white robe.

Asia then says "Akeno um I was just looking around is all" as she responds "I'm sure of it, but I have concerns about this place, I looked for Rias all nightt but she is nowhere to be found so I came here seeing how it's the only place I haven't checked".

Asia replies "Do you think Zamiel minds us going here, the energy here doesn't feel as inviting " and Akeno says with a smile "Ah, that's why we're breaking in".

Asia then says "Akeno don't say it like that, we're just here to-" but they then turn their faces to see the doors open down by themselves.

She then says "I think someone knows we're here, do you think it's ok to go in?" and akeno answers "Only one way to know" as she proceeds to casually walk inside with Asia following in a frenzied panic.

As the pair begin to make their way inside, they are greeted with an all green room with what appears to be a front desk with no one behind it and a door on each side, and above it is a sign to which Akeno pronounces aloud "Rehabilitation Sanctuary" as they both hear footsteps approach a door.

The left door opens revealing a small pale girl with light grey short straight hair and dull empty grey eyes and two holes in her forehead wearing a black-white scrub uniform, who then casual approaches the two and says "Welcome to the sanctuary Akeno Himejima & Asia Argento, you arrival is on time as expected" causing the two to stare in mixed emotions.

Asia then says with a shakened voice "Um, how did you know that?" as the girl says "The walls hear things and speak to me directly it's alot to explain but know that you stand in one of the most safe places in reality, come with me, the doctor is waiting to meet you both in person" as she turns away and robotically walks back through the door.

As they follow her hesitantly, Akeno asks "What's your name little girl? you look too young to be working like this" and the girl says "My name is rukia, or at least I remember it that way, and as for working here it's my choice, when Zamiel found me my universe was wiped out by the awakening of Yahweh, then I decided to stay here with the doctor" as they begin walking down a blue dim corridor.

They then turn their attention to some windows brightening the hall, but Akeno peers through one and sees a red headed woman sitting in a chair with a stone face wearing a gown, then ask "Why are these people here like this?" as she sees more people within rooms through the windows.

Rukia then says "This is where some the most deadly beings in the omniverse go when they can't control themselves, that girl you saw first was the antichrist Orana of another universe that narrowly became a multiversal threat, but with the efforts of a hellspawn and shinigami she was detained from suceeding" to which the pair stare in awe.

Asia then asks as she wonders something "Um, may I ask how did Zamiel save you, what is zamiel exactly?" and Rukia asks with a small smirk "To be honest i'm not so sure myself, but I would give anything to get close to Zamiel, but she refuses to bound me since absolute freedom is her only wish for all" as Rukia releases a sigh of disappointment.

Akeno raises a brow at this and asks "Why did you just call Zamiel a she just now?" and she says "During the 1st moon Zamiel prefers to be a woman for unknown reasons, come the doctor is behind this door" as they approach a rusted door with only a handle.

As they reach the door, Rukia pulls it open to reveal a frost white room with three chair positioned in a triangle, with a tall 6'3 ft dark skinned woman standing in the middle of them wearing a long buttoned up black lab coat and heeled boots and royal purple hair.

The woman then says "Ah there you are, I see you brought the guests, Dr. Kate Schrodinger, oldest seed of Zamiel, at your service ladies, please come in have a seat" as she beckons them to sit.

The pair look at the woman in intimidation as they sit, then Asia says "Um hello my name is -" but pauses as she notices the woman injecting a sayringe in her neck quickly, causing confusion in the two.

Kate then cracks her neck and says "Phew sorry about that, I needed to do that because of an embarrassing condition" and Akeno asks "Which is?" and Kate says with a smile "I was about to lock the door and pound you 3 at once, seriously damn you bad girl, how about five minutes of licking you up from the bac-" but receives a slap in the face from Rukia.

Kate then says with a moan "Little bitch, you know I like that, come here" as she grabs Rukia and fondles her chest while holding her in her lap, Rukia then says in a moan " Dr. Schrodinger, this isn't professional, but I know i've been bad so please be kind to my body tonight" as they ignore the jaw dropped girls.

Asia then yells looking down "Please stop!, we just wanted to know where our friend went, have you seen her?" and Kate says "Nope, just you gorgeous, I bet your body is better than this bitch here, but I suppose you wanted to know why I had you brought here, nothing serious about it, just wanted to meet the old bastard's new friends" as they nod knowing who she meant.

Akeno then says "I see, but I noticed your energy, it's similar to the strange aura we encountered before with two masked monsters with guns, I assume they worked here?" and Kate says rubbing Rukia "Yup, but to be honest they were idiots, went and tried to betray us, but Zamiel erased them in anger so outta sight outta mind, hey Rukia it's time to get up and get to work, i'll see you in my room later" as she releases her from her hold

Rukia then gets up and says to Kate "Yes Doctor, I'll be waiting I promise" as she leaves the room in a slight hurry and a blank face.

Kate then says to them "Forgive me for that, I can't help myself around other women, but I have some business to discuss with you , and I'll tell you now it'll blow your minds" as she grins at them unexpectedly with malice.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Michael arrives at Heaven's gate and says "I hope I'm not too late" as he approaches the entrance but his eyes grows wide in fear as he sees blood littering the ground edges.

He then open the gate and sees his fellows angels bodies mutilated and contorted in ways never imagined, and then he sees a hand twitch on the ground and rushes towards the hand underneath a pile of bodies.

The hand's owner is revealed to be a lone blond long haired angel with half of her face ripped to shreds, breathing heavily facing up at Michael.

Michael then asks "What happened here? Who did this?" and the angel says in a wheeze "M..michael...you must flee...Raziel...realms in danger...all hope is gone...run and never return...ambush" as she passes out from the damage.

Michael then kneels down and closes her eyelids as a raspy voice says "You really let the place stand unguarded, what a shame brother, but don't grieve , we still have something to discuss regarding your betrayal to God" as it is revealed to be Raziel, stepping on the dead angels grinning ear-to-ear and wings raised in the air.

Michael then raises his energy to high levels and says in anger "Brother, what have you done, this is treason!" and Raziel retorts "Me, treason? My my you don't get it, God is who told me to do this, you've been collaborating with our enemies along with goading our angelic kind to follow you as well, which is why God has tasked me to clean the place of nay sayers." causing Michael to charge in anger and fall to the ground in blood immediately.

Michael then stares up and says "What...is this power, it's not of the Angels" and he says in a cackle "What's wrong was I too fast for your vision, well that is the Seraphim wave, our true power which we've denied for so long, a gift from the holy father, and mine to wield at will, you will be the first leader to fall in the cosmic hazing, for wherever there's order, chaos must follow, bear witness to the glimpse of the endgame" as he begins to stomp the angelic general with a horrific crackle in each hit.

**A/N: And that concludes another chapter of this story, next chapter will be all about the training that will change everything, until then as always I hope you guys enjoy the read :)**

**P.S : Orana is a character from an old unfinished story that will be linked to an upcoming project, and Rukia in the story is Dark Rukia variation**


End file.
